One shot pour la SPPS
by Leia22
Summary: Petits, très petit, Ones Shots sur différent personnage plus ou moins secondaire de Fairy Tail Humour, couples impossibles, désespoir,... Venez lire, j'essaye d'en faire pour tous les goût et de toute façon ils sont trop cour pour que vous perdiez votre temps ! Et c'est labellisé SPPS ! Bonne lecture!
1. Ivan

Ivan

Banni. Banni de Fairy Tail. Par mon propre père. Je revois encore les visages choqués des autres membres. Moi, Ivan Dreyar, fils du maître suis expulsé de Fairy Tail. Mais comme si sa m'importait ! Une famille. Mais oui bien sûr ! Juste un rassemblement de faible, dont mon fils, qui possèdent sans le savoir une source de magie illimité. Oups. Maintenant sa va être dure de l'obtenir, j'avais oublié se petit détail. En effet maintenant que je suis banni, il va m'être impossible de devenir maître pour le récupérer.

Voyons, voyons. Comment faire ? Je pourrais l'obtenir par Laxus, quand il sera plus grand. Évidemment il a voulu rester avec son grand-père. Mais ça pourrait m'être utile. Mais il me faut un plan B, dés fois que Makarof, mon très _cher_ père ne lui bourre le cerveaux de bonne actions, et caeta et caeta.

Un corbeau ? Rah, saleté de corbeau, tu m'as distrait. Un corbeau. Un oiseau synonyme de mort. La mort des fée. Mais oui ! Je vais créer une guilde anti Fairy Tail. Et ce serra corbeau, corbeau…? Death Raven ? Raven of Death ? Black Raven ? Ah non ! J'y suis. Raven Tail, tout simplement.

Bien, maintenant que j'ai le nom, il me faut un lieu. De préférence très éloignée de la guilde.

Bon pour ça, le plus simple est de voyager jusqu'à trouvé le lieu parfait. En plus, si je voyage, sa sera plus dure pour Makarof de me retrouver. Et au passage je n'aurais plus qu'a recrutés de puissant membre, à les montés contre Fairy Tail et attendre mon heure.


	2. Macao

Macao

-Rend le moi !

-Non.

-Tout de suite !

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-S'il te plaît….

-Vu l'état dans lequel tu es sa dois être très intéressent.

-Non, n'ouvre pas !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pas ici ! Pitié….

-Tu es pénible à la fin. Oh ! Mais où à tu eu ça ?

Je regardais autour de moi. Si Titania ou le Démon Mirajane voyait ça…. Quoique que tout compte fait que se soit elles ou une autre fille qui le voyait, ça revenait au même. Évidemment, Wakaba le feuilletait rapidement, complètement excité.

-Où tu l'a eu ? Où as tu trouvé tous ça ? Au mon dieu, celle ci, et celle là….

-Wakaba, rend le moi, tu imagine si Mirajane tombe dessus ?

-Papa?

Il ne manquait plus que Roméo. S'il le voit… Non je préfère pas y penser. Je me retournai rapidement, de façon à lui cacher Wakaba et ça.

-Oui ?

-Je vais en mission avec Natsu-nee. Je vais le rejoindre chez lui, ensuite on va à la gare où nous attendent Lucy-nee, Grey et Erza. Je serai de retour demain, on dormira à l'hôtel.

-Pas de problème, vas-y.

Qu'il parte et vite ! Il ne faut pas qu'il le voit ! Ni lui ni personne.

-Comment sa ? D'habitude, c'est à peine si j'ai le droit de quitter la ville pour quelques heures sans toi ?

-Oui, mais j'ai réfléchi, tu es grand, maintenant. Et puis Erza et Lucy veilleront sur toi.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui, pas de problème.

-Bon à demain !

-À demain.

Il partit et je pus souffler.

Je me retournai rapidement, décidé à le reprendre à Wakaba, mais se que je vis glaça mon cœur. Il avait disparu et à sa place se tenait Mirajane, en train de feuilleté calmement le livre.

-Macao, demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix.

-O-oui ?

-Ce livre est à toi, non ?

Je n'osai pas lui mentir. Je stressai beaucoup trop pour ça.

-Oui.. murmurai-je

-Mmm ? Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu.

En priant pour le salut de mon âme, je répondit :

-Oui.

-Bon maintenant tu vas me dire où se trouve l'endroit d'où tu as pris ses photos des bains des filles, et m'obéir au doigts et à l'œil. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas trop méchante, après tout c'est à vie.

-Sinon ?

-Je le donne à Erza. Bon, il y a la remise à ranger et nettoyer, tu commence tout des suite. Ensuite tu feras la vaisselle, et tu passera le balais dans toute la guilde, quand tout le monde seras parti. Comme tout les soir, sauf le Lundi.

Ouf. Un jour pour souffler le soir.

-Le Lundi c'est la serpillière. Quand tu auras fini la vaisselle, vient me voir, j'aurai d'autre tâches.

Et elle repartit, comme si ne rien était. Il fallait que je récupère se livre. A tout pris.


	3. Loki

**Voici une commande d'une amie pour son anniversaire. Ce que ce qu'elle m'a demandé est sur un couple très, comment dire? original.**

 **Bon c'est la première fois que j'écris, voire imagine se genre d'histoire. Soyez clément! J'espère que vous rirez autant que moi en le lisant!**

 **À mon amie ; à toi aussi j'espère que sa te plairas**

 **Noominaome; ravie que mes One Shot te plaisent, j'espère que celui te plaira autant (faut que j'arrête avec le verbe espérer)**

 **Jyanadacega; Tu as l'air d'avoir aimé, se qui est l'essentiel, et je pense que je vais m'améliorais au fur et à mesure que j'écrirais**

 **Lou Celestial; Sa y est? Je suis membre de la SPPS? Je vais sortir le Champomy! Et peut être retiré le point interrogation du résumé. J'espère, encore ce verbe, que tu aimera tout mes prochain Ones Shot et fiction.**

 **/!\ Halte au homophobe.**

Loki

Lorsque je me matérialisa dans la guilde, une bataille générale était (comme d'habitude) en cours. Je passai mon bras autour de la taille de Lucy, en lui demandant :

-Il y a trop d'agitation ici, tu ne veux pas sorti avec moi ? Les arbres se sont parés….

-C'est très gentil comme proposition, Loki, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment, je voudrais avancer un peu mon roman, en profitant que Natsu est occupé à se battre. En plus il est tard. Et non je n'ai pas besoin d'inspiration romantique, dit elle en me voyant prêt à répliquer.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Évidement elle ne m'avait pas renvoyé, j'étais venu de mon propre chef.

Quelque minutes plus tard, alors que j'expliquai les rudiments de la drague à Juvia, la pauvre en avait besoin, une blonde entra comme une furie dans la guilde. Elle était très grande, un peu large d'épaule, sans que cela ne soit pour autant disgracieux. Elle avait une vague cicatrice sur l'œil droit. Une poitrine généreuse, se devinait sous son T-shirt très large noir. Son pantalon rouge semblait un peu grand mais tenait. Ses cheveux blond était mi-long et en bataille, comme s'ils étaient électrique. Elle avait l'air très, très en colère.

Elle entra brutalement dans le bureau de Makarov, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Son apparition avait choqué la guilde, même les belliqueux avait arrêté de se battre. Bon sang, comme elle était belle ! Il fallait que j'arrive à la séduire. Makarov sortit deux secondes de son bureau, le temps d'appeler Levy, qui, toute étonnée, le rejoignit. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Hum, comment l'aborder ? C'était peu être une cliente non satisfaite. Non, c'était certainement ça. J'irai lui parler quand elle sortira du bureau du maître.

Elle en ressortit une demie heure plus tard, l'air encore plus énervé. Elle sortit rapidement de la guilde, sans néanmoins courir. N'attendant pas les explications du maître, je la suivi. J'étais envoûté par elle, je voulais, non devais la rencontrer. C'était un coup de foudre, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit cela.

Elle accéléra encore le pas, mais comment c'est possible ? en passant devant le parc de Magnolia. Je regardai rapidement dans le parc, cherchant ce qui avait énervé (encore plus) l'objet de mes désirs. Seul le Rayjiin Shu s'y trouvait. Freed avait l'air abattu et Evergreen et Bixrow tentaient de lui remonter le moral. Du moins c'était une supposition.

Je rattrapa la belle inconnue à la tombé du soir à l'heure où tous les loups sont des chiens, et vice versa.

-Mademoiselle ! l'apostrophais-je.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

-Mademoiselle ! re-criais-je.

Cette fois ci, elle se retourna. Sont regard était encor plus noir que celui d'Erza, quand son fraisier tombait.

-C'est moi que tu appelle mademoiselle ? Sa voix était plutôt grave pour une femme et quelque chose dans son intonation me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

-Vous êtes nouvelle en ville ? Non peut êtes vous une cliente insatisfaite. Sa vous direz un resto ? J'en connais un super, pas loin.

Oh là là…. Elle me tournait tellement la tête que se que je disais ressemblait au discours de drague d'un adolescent. Elle avait l'air ahuri. J'étais le premier à lui faire des avances ?

-Mais à quoi tu joues, Loki ?

-C… comment connais tu mon nom ?

-On est dans la même guilde, abruti.

Une telle beauté à Fairy Tail ? Je m'en serais souvenu.

Soudain elle se métamorphosa. Elle grandit un peu, sa poitrine disparu pour laisser place à une puissante musculature, son visage se durcit. Ses vêtements était désormais à sa taille et ses cheveux, plus court. Soudain je compris à qui elle me faisait penser depuis le début.

-La… Laxus ?

-Évidemment que c'est moi !

-P...pourquoi t'étais une fille ?

-En mission les runes de Freed se sont mélangé avec de très vielle runes inscrites sur les ruines dans lesquels on se battaient. J'ai étais pris dedans et je suis devenus une femme. Je suis enfin redevenu moi-même, je commençais à perdre patience. Levy m'avait bien dit que sa se terminerait à la tombé de la nuit.

-Une très belle femme, laissais-je échapper.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu étais magnifique en femme. Et tu l'es d'ailleurs aussi en homme. Je… J'ai eu un coup de foudre en te voyant en femme, et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ses sentiments, là maintenant. C'est comment dire….

Son visage se modifia peu à peu. D'en colère, il devint surpris. De surpris, il devint souriant.

-Loki, le grand séducteur des femmes, amoureux d'un homme ? On aura tout vu. Tu sais que t'es tout mignon, embarrassé comme çà ?

Il s'en voulu tout de suite, je pus le lire sur son visage. Il étais très embarrassé.

Après un long blanc, très gêné, il repris la parole :

-Bon, tu m'aime beaucoup, je te trouve très mignon. On fait quoi ? On range sa dans un placard et on pris pour que personne ne le découvre jamais ? Où on essaye d'apprendre à se connaître, sans plus ?

-On pourrais apprendre à se connaître et voir s'il peut arriver quelque chose…. Proposais-je après une longue réflexion.

-Sa me va. Par contre pas chez moi, Rayjiin Shu débarque sans arrêt.

-Ah on cache çà ?

Il me jeta un regard qui en disait long.

-Ok, ok ! Euh, on peut parler et faire connaissance ici et on cherchera un lieu plus tard si besoin en es.

-Sa me va. Bon, on parle de quoi ?

 _Six mois plus tard_

Je me matérialisai devant une Lucy furieuse.

-Bon on peut savoir se qui t'arrive ? Tu répond une fois sur cent, tu es distant, tu drague plus personne et….

Elle devint écarlate. Et *****, est-ce que….

-Dis Loki, tu reste trop avec Grey, dit Natsu en reprenant son souffle malgré son fous rire, il détint sur toi.

Happy était aussi mort de rire. J'étais en caleçon. Laxus allait me tuer.

 **Bon, si quelque chose vous dérange dans se One Shot, dite le moi. Je n'ai jamais lu d'histoire avec des homosexuel en personnage principaux, non pas que je sois homophobe! Non je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Mais j'aimerai bien en lire. J'ai essayé de vraiment faire comme si s'était un couple hétéro, se dont j'ai plus l'habitude, pour ne pas tomber dans des cliché.**

 **La prochaine fois sa sera la commande de Fairy Tail Fan, sur Elfman, d'ailleur en parlant de toi, ta review m'a beaucoup touché.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	4. Elfman

**Hey ! Me revoilà! Et voici la commande de Fairy Tail Fan sur Elfman!**

 **Eclair150999; contente que sa t'ai plut!**

 **Fairy tail Fan; Voici ta commande! J'ai de mon mieux et j'espère que sa te plaira =D**

 **Noominaome; Contente que sa te plaise toujours autant! Pour ta commande, elle sera intégré à une nouvelle fanfic que je prépare avec Eclair150999, avec tout plein de couple impossible, comme LaxusXLoki ou le BixrowXJuvia. Mais je vais aller te faire un one shot sur les deux, hors de la fanfic, si jamais tu décide de ne pas la lire, après tout sa va être un délire total.**

 **Juste pour la fin, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais j'ai une fanfic en cour, un remake de** **La Belle et La Bête** **version Fairy Tail, c'est un chapitre le jeudi.**

 **Voilà, j'ai fini d'accaparer votre attention, bonne lecture!**

Elfman

Je marchais rapidement à travers la ville. Sa faisait une semaine que je m'entraînais dans la forêt toute proche, et mes sœurs devaient s'inquiéter. Seulement, là j'étais… Non ! Un homme ne se perd pas ! Ou du moins il peut retrouvé son chemin seul !

-Elfman ? Mais que fait tu ici ?

-Ever ? Et toi ?

-Je…. Tu n'a pas à le savoir ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Ever !

-Ever…

-Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?

-Bixrow et Freed…. Là bas…

-Oh non !

Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans le bâtiment le plus proche. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

-Bizard. Je jurait avoir vu Ever et Elfman dans le coin….

-Ils doivent avoir un rencard. On a cas essayer de les trouver, pendant qu'on cherche Laxus.

-Qui doit être aussi en couple. Tu n'a pas remarqué ses nombreuses absences ces dernier temps, sa….

Ouf, ils s'éloignent enfin.

Je m'avançais vers la porte, pour sortir, quand Ever m'attrapa le bras pour me retenir.

-Tu es fous ? Et s'ils nous on vu ? Sa se trouve ils nous attendent derrière la porte !

J'aime vraiment Ever. Mais se qu'elle peut être parano !

-Excusez moi ?

Nous nous retournâmes rapidement. Un petit homme se tenait devant nous.

-Vous entrez ou vous sortez ?

-On sort, dis-je.

-On reste, dit Evergreen.

L'homme souleva un sourcil.

-Très, Monsieur, vous partez, au plaisir de vous revoir ! Néanmoins, Madame, ici c'est une salle de musculation pour homme.

-Tr-très bien, répondit Ever en hésitant. Euh…. Elfman tu reste ici et moi je sort.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Bixrow et Freed ne doivent pas nous voir ensemble. Et puis tu es un homme, non ? Cet endroit est fait pour toi ! À plus.

Sur ce, elle sortit. Elle est VRAIMENT trop parano.

Deux heures et demi ! Deux heures et demi, passé dans la salle de musculation ! La nuit tombait déjà et j'avais promis à Lisanna et Nee-chan d'être de retours avant la tombé de la nuit. Un homme doit tenir ses promesses ! Et tout sa à cause de la paranoïa d'Ever et de l'avarisme du propriétaire de la salle. Je l'entend encore me dire :

-Vous n'êtes pas inscrit, donc c'est minimum deux heures !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Et c'est 100 Joyaux de l'heure ! Mais comme vous êtes musclés, je vous propose la «salle des géants», à 500 Joyaux de l'heure !

-La salle normal c'est très bien…

-Donc deux heures à 500, ça nous fait 1000Joyaux ! Plus 50, pour les douches et 50 pour les vestiaires !

-Se n'est pas la peine…

-Plus 50 pour la tenue officiel de la salle !

Au bout d'une demie heure, j'avais arrêté de négocier. Un homme doit savoir quand il faut arrêter quelque chose ! À chaque fois que je protestai, il en rajoutait. Au final, il m'avait demandé 2000 Joyaux. Et j'allais devoir en dépenser encore beaucoup pour l'hôtel. À l'avenir, je tâcherai de ne jamais être dans la même ville que le Rayjiin Shu. Sa m'éviteras plein d'ennui. À moins qu'Ever n'accepte de rendre officiel le fait qu'on soit ensemble. Ce qui est impossible. Pour le moment. Un homme ne perd pas espoir.

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé, a Jeudi pour le chapitre de** **La Belle et La Bête** **ou à Lundi prochain si vous ne suivez pas ma fic', pur la commande de Noominaome sur BixrowXJuvia!**


	5. Juvia

**Hey tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau One-Shot, sur Juvia, une commande de Noominaome! J'espére qu'il te plaira!**

 **Fairy Tail Fan; ravie que ta commande t'es plu =D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Juvia

Désespoir.

Solitude.

Abandon. Pourquoi ?

G...

-Plic plic ploc. Plic plic ploc.

L'eau qui tombe.

La solitude.

La tristesse.

G…

-Plic plic ploc. Plic plic ploc.

Pourquoi ?

Solitude.

Phatom Lord.

G….

-Plic Plic ploc. Plic plic ploc.

Désespoir….

-Tu es….Juvia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Une voix.

Pas la Sienne.

-Plic plic ploc. Plic plic ploc.

-Tu devrais rentrer, tu va prendre froid.

Froid ? Je n'ai pas froid. C'est Lui qui était froid. Lui. G...

-Plic plic ploc. Plic plic ploc.

-Tu es trempée.

-Trempée trempée !

Une main. Sur mon bras. Pas Sa main.

Une forme noir. Un homme ?

-Bix...Bixrow-san ?

-Oui. Viens on rentre.

Il m'emmène.

Il m'emmène ?

-Non !

-Ah tu réagis ! Il faut que tu rentre tu va attraper froid.

-Froid ! Froid !

-Je…

-Quoi ?

Goutte froide.

Goutte chaude.

-Pourquoi pleures tu ?

-G…

De grosses gouttes chaudes.

-G…

-Grey ? C'est sa ?

Mes genoux. Ils tremblent. Grey. Grey-sama. C'est sa. J'y ai pensé. Les gouttes chaudes. Ce ne sont pas de la pluie. Mes larmes tombent de plus bel.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Parti… Il est parti… Toute seule…

-Grey était là ?!

-O…. oui.

Je suis dans de la boue. C'est pas grave. Grey-sama n'est plus là. C'est grave.

-On était bien ensemble.

Alors pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Des bras. Autour de moi.

-T'inquiète pas. T'es plus toute seule.

Chaleur. Il fait chaud.

-Sa va mieux ?

Bixrow-san. Il tend un bol.

-Tu as eu de la fièvre toute la nuit.

-Juvia va mieux.

Sa voix est bizard. Juvia n'a pas parlé depuis Son départ. Des larmes.

-Qu'est qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleur encore ?

-Encore ! Encore !

-Juvia… pense …. à… Grey-sama…

Juvia renifle.

-Il vivait ici ?

-Oui. Il est parti.

-Pourquoi ?

-Juvia ne sait pas !

Des larmes. Encore et toujours. Toujours plus.

-T'es plus toute seule maintenant.

Il prend Juvia dans ses bras. C'est étrange. Leur lèvres s'effleurent. Les joue de Juvia sont brûlantes.

-Je….

Celles de Bixrow rouges.

-Bixrow-san est très gentil, mais Juvia aime Grey-sama.

-Je t'aime bien aussi, mais j'ai des devoirs envers ma nouvelle guilde et le Rayjiin Shu…

Seule. Encore. Ils sont partie. Grey-sama. Bixrow-san. Et Juvia est seule.

Morose.

-Plic plic ploc. Plic plic ploc.

Gouttes froides.

Gouttes chaudes.

 **À la prochaine! Lundi ou Mardi, sur je sais pas encore qui! Et a demain, si vous suivez** **La Belle et la Bête** **!**


	6. Aquarius

**Hey! Et un nouveau One Shot, un!**

 **Alors deux petites précisions, il se déroule après que, spoiler de l'arc Tartaros, je ne sais pas où en ai l'animé, Lucy est brisé la clé d'Aquarius. Et une journée du monde des esprit est égale a trois mois à Earthland.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Aquarius

Lucy… Tu me manqueras… C'est vrai qu'on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Et maintenant que je suis… libre ? Est-ce vraiment le mot ? Je n'arrive pas a savoir si j'en suis heureuse ou non. Raah ! Les autres me donneront des nouvelle de Lucy. Et puis je devrais profiter, au lieu de faire une crise existentielle !

Léo ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air complètement déprimé ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fairy Tail a perdu ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lucy ?

-Non. Master Makarov a dissout Fairy Tail.

Hein ? Et tout leur discours sur la famille ?

-Comment va Lucy ?

-Bas elle déprime.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi peut concerner par cela ?

-Heu…. Pour rien….

Pour rien ? On dirait moi après que Scorpio m'aie trompée. Il est en pleine déprime amoureuse.

-C'est a cause d'une femme ?

-Non….

-Aquarius-san ?

-Aries ?

-Vous ne savez pas que….

-Aries ! Ne dit rien, tu n'a même pas à le savoir !

Un secret ? Un secret amoureux même, pour que Léo s'énerve comme sa….

-Désolée…

Aries s'éloigne rapidement, tandis que Léo s'éloigne…

Comment soutirer son secret à Aries ?

Un jour a passé. Lucy appelle souvent les autres, elle doit s'entraîner comme une malade. Pff… Elle devraient se chercher un petit ami, au lieu de s'entraîner comme une malade. Léo vient de disparaître. Et Sagittarius avec. C'est le moment.

-Aries ! Comment sa va ?

-Très bien ! Et toi Aquarius-san ? Désolée…

-Désolée pour quoi ?

-J'ai du faire quelque chose de mal pour que tu vienne…. Et j'aurai du te dire que Scorpio te trompait, et…

Scorpio….. Ne pas penser a ce sale petit insecte…. Respirons profondément….

-Se n'est pas grave…. Tu voudrais me rendre un grand service ? C'est un peu dure alors tu dois me jurer par avance que tu va accepter.

-Bien sur, Aquarius-san ! Je jure de le faire !

-Pourquoi Léo déprimait-il hier ?

Elle prend un air horrifié.

-Tu as juré.

-Heuuu…. En fait….. Il sort avec…

-Aveeec ?

-Laxus-san…. Finit-elle en pleurant.

C'est une blague ?

-Aries ? Aquarius ? Aries pourquoi pleure-tu ? Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Aquarius ?

Il manquait plus que Léo.

-Désoléééééééééééée, explose Aries.

-Tu es sérieuse ?! Ne puis-je m'empêcher d'hurler.

Léo nous regarde incrédule, avant de s'exclamer :

-Tu lui as dit ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mes vieux amis ?

Le roi.

On.

Est.

Dans.

La.

*****.

La.

Plus.

Profonde.

Il va punir Léo pour être sortit avec un humain, moi pour avoir fouiné et Aries pour avoir cafté.

-Heuuuu….

Là Léo a une idée de génie.

-Lucy a trouvé un copain.

Ou pas. Comme si s'était possible !

-Désolée… Il n'y avait que Léo et moi qui étaient au courant…

Quoi, elle s'y met aussi ? Rah, j'ai pas le choix…

-Et quand j'ai demander de ses nouvelles, Aries a craqué et me l'as dit. Sauf que j'ai vraiment du mal a y croire.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, Aquarius.

Qui de moi, le roi ou lui essaye-t-il donc de convaincre ?

-Quelle magnifique nouvelle pour ma vielle amie ! Tu la féliciteras de ma part !

Sur ce, il partit.

-On a pas le choix. Si on veut pas se faire punir, il faut qu'on couvre Léo, Aries. Parce que j'imagine que tu ne vas pas le quitter…

-Et bien, dans l'idéal, non. Mais là on peut pas trop se voir, la guilde étant dissoute…

-Bon donc on a besoin de rien faire.

 _Trois jours plus tard_

Pourquoi Léo as-t-il l'air si heureux ? Se pourrait-il que… Oh non… Tout mais pas sa….

-Aquarius ! La guilde a été refondé ! Je vais revoir tu sais qui ! Et tu s promis de me couvrir….

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi?!

 **Et voilà! Pour la semaine prochaine, j'ai bien envie d'aller faire un petit tour du côté des autres guildes... Si vous avez une idée, proposez!**


	7. Lyon

**Hey tout le monde! Et voici un nouveau One Shot! Vous savez, je suis juste folle je ne mord pas=D, vous pouvez lassez des review (techniques numéro je sais plus combien pour avoir des review).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Lyon

Juvia… je me suis rendu à l'évidence, tu ne m'aime pas… Mais pourquoi t'accroche tu ainsi à Grey ? Même s'il t'aime, il ne le montreras jamais. Il a était traumatisé par la mort de ses parents, le sacrifice d'Ul et maintenant celui d'Ultear. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour il puisse remontrer ses sentiments, s'il l'as seulement déjà fait.

-Lyon, attention !

-Hum ? Quoaaaaaaaaaaaah !

La chute est longue. Bon sang, pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait attention ? Si longue….. Non. Je monte désormais. Est ce la nuit ? Sans doute. Des milliers d'étoiles brilles. Hein ? Je sens un sol maintenant, sous moi. C'est un endroits merveilleux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Je me redresse pour voir l'origine de cette voix si brutal. C'est une… sirène ? Elle est si belle….

-Euh… je…..

-Hein ?! Je n'entend rien, parle plus fort!

-Euh… D'accord. Je m'appelle Lyon, de la guilde Lamia Squale, et vous, belle et noble sirène ?

-C'est pas ma question, pauvre imbécile ! Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Fous. Ici ?

Réflexion faite, elle est effrayante…

-Euh… Comment vous l'expliquer ? J'en sais rien….

Je… Vais… Me… Noyer….

-….

L'eau s'arrête, De l'air, enfin. J'arrive pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs. Pourquoi ?

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Je… Vais …. Me…. Noyer….

-Hein ?! Et c'est mon problème ? Intrus !

-Aquarius.

Un géant ?

-Roi ?

-Que fais tu ?

-C'est un intrus.

-Je vais le renvoyer, il n'est nul besoin de le tuer, ma vielle amie.

Un tourbillon d'étoiles…..

-Lyon !

-Réveille toi tout de suite !

-Calme toi Tauby, et arrête de pleurer, il est juste inconscient.

-Je suis calme, et je ne pleure pas !

-Mais bien sûr...

-Hum… fis-je.

Où suis-je ?

-Lyon, sa va ? Tu es tombé de la falaise dans le lac.

Falaise ? Lac ? Et la sirène ?

Ais-je rêvé ?

 **À la semaine prochaine, pour un One Shot sur** **Maevis!**


	8. Maevis

**Je suis en retard, désoléééée ! Mais ce temps n'est pas perdu. Au programme, deux One-Shot longs (Et oui ! J'en suis capable !), un posté hier, sur Héros de l'Olympe. si vous connaissez pas, c'est la suite de Percy Jackson, et ces livres sont géniaux ! Aller les lires, je vous y encourage vivement. Le deuxième est pour Halloween, vous verrez donc Samedi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Maevis

-Ouah ! J'ai bien dormi !

Je recommence à parler toute seule. Tenrou est si agréable, mais si vide.

-Iiiik ! Iiiik !

-Ooooh ! Comme tu es mignon, petit écureuil !

-Iiiik ! Iiiik !

Hum ? Il semble affolé…. Quelque chose as du l'effrayer, sans doute un loup, je vais aller voir. Même si je ne pourrait rien faire, je ne suis qu'un fantôme. Ou une projection astrale. Je sais pas trop.

-Hop ! Hop ! Hoaaah ! Ouf…. J'ai failli tomber.

Je saute de branche en banche c'est si grisant pouvoir le faire. Je me sent si légère ! Que ? Les animaux fuient ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien les faire fuir, et en aussi grand nombre ? Il faut que je descende de cet arbre, je serais plus rapide si je suis à terre. Si je n'était pas un esprit, mon visage serait tout griffé par les branches. Que ?

-Non se n'est pas possible…. Non… Sa veut dire, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux, que…

-Tuer…. Pourquoi je ne peut faire qu ça ?

Lui…. ?

-Seul…. Enfin seul. J'ai tué… Encore… Non… Je ne doit pas…. Je dois arrêter de penser à elle….

Zeref…. Il pleure…. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je l'aime encore. Je crois. Je m'approche de lui. Il relève la tête.

-Maevis ?

-Tu peut me voir ?! M'entendre ?! Pourquoi pleure-tu ? Tu n'as pas a t'en voul…

-J'ai du rêver. Mais j'ai senti sa présence. C'est impossible. Elle est morte. Je l'ai tuée…

-Non, je ne suis pas vraiment morte !

-Mais c'est se qu'elle voulait…

-Zeref…. Je suis là juste à côté.

-Hein ?! Non, j'en suis sur maintenant. Maevis, tu es là ?

-Oui !

-Tu es là. Tu es là mais je ne peut ni te voir ni t'entendre.

-Je reste avec toi.

-Tu devrais partir. Si tu reste là, je vais me rappeler de mon amour pour toi et…

-Zeref ?!

-Aaah…

Une vague noir s'échappe de son corps. La malédiction d'Ankshseram. La végétation meure. Tout les animaux ont déjà fuit.

-Maevis…

-Zeref…

-Part…. Je ne veut pas que tu sois là… Je t'aime, sa déclenchera tout le temps ma malédiction.

-C'est toi qui devrait partir, alors. Je vis ici.

-Je suis bête…. Tu vis ici…. Mais cela fait si longtemps que je cherche un endroit désert, ce qui est difficile à trouver.

-On peut se partager l'île ? Il suffiras de s'éviter.

-On peut se partager l'île, il suffiras de s'éviter.

-Ne la détruit pas, s'il te plaît, dis-je en m'éloignant, le cœur lourd.

Le bruit des vagues est si agréable…. Le soleil se couche au loin. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il arriverait jusqu'ici…. Il avait l'air triste, et sa «personnalité», (puis-je utiliser se mot ?) violente semble avoir disparu. Jusqu'à quand ? Et son pays? Avant que…. Ne pas penser à se moment, tu vas vouloir allez le rejoindre… Ne pas y penser… Inspire, expire…. Donc, il m'avais parlé d'un pays. L'a-il abandonné ? Pourquoi ? Ses deux «personnalités» semblaient se satisfaire de cela.

-Ouaaah….

Je suis fatiguée. Je vais retourner dormir dans l'arbre que j'aime bien. J'espère juste que Zeref y a pas élu domicile dans la journée.

 _? années plus tard_

C'est le mois de décembre ! Enfin je crois. Parce qu'il fait toujours chaud ici. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu souvent de neige dans ma… vie ? J'adorais en revoir.

-Hop ! Hop ! Hop !

Je saute de branche en branche. C'est mon passe temps favori.

-Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Hum ?

Zeref. Où va…. Stop. On a un accord, on s'évite.

-Maevis ?

Il me cherche ?

-Zeref, dis-je en descendant de l'arbre.

-Je sens ta présence. Tu dois être tout prés. Cette île est très agréable, je comprend que tu t'y sois réfugiée.

-Oui, mais elle est vide. Moi, j'aime le contacte avec les autres.

-Que...?

Il me regardait dans les yeux. Mais vraiment dans les yeux, il ne regardais pas par hasard dans cette direction.

-Maevis… Dit-il en tendant la main pour me toucher, mais elle me traversa.

-Tu… peut me voir ? Et m'entendre ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.

-Moi non plus…

Un silence s'installa quelques minutes.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Dis-je en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Oui. J'ai quitté l'île il y a quelque mois. Où étais-ce des années ? De toute façon je suis partit plusieurs fois de l'île pour revenir. Le monde a bien changé. Ta guilde est devenu célèbre.

-Tu n'est pas allé dans le pays que tu as crée ?

-Si. Cela ne te fait pas plaisir que ta guilde soit la plus puissante de Fiore ?

-Si. La guilde me manque. Que sont devenu Precht, Yuri et Warrod ?

-Precht me recherche, il cherche à «m'éveiller». Mais quand je me suis réfugié sur cette île, j'ai décidé de ne pas réapparaître lors de cette air. Quand à Yuri il est mort.

-Yuri…. Pauvre Makarov, orphelin….

 _-_ Il est âgé maintenant, c'est le maître de ta guilde.

-Ce n'est plus ma guilde. C'est désormais la leurs.

-Ne disais tu pas que tu voulais parler à des gens ? Autre que moi.

-Non ! Je voulais juste parler à quelqu'un. Peut être qu'un jour j'irais voir la nouvelle génération. En attendant je suis bien sur Tenrou. C'est mon île natale. Et puis j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parlé maintenant. Toi.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est agréable de parlé à quelqu'un qu'on aime…. bien.

Il remarqua mon hésitation, mais ne dit rien.

-En plus, tu n'as plus tué depuis un moment ! Dis-je dans un sourire.

-Oui. Enfin non. Des loups m'ont attaqué l'autre jours. Je les ais tués. Sans le faire exprès néanmoins.

-Ça ne compte pas alors ! C'est de la légitime défense !

-J'ai encore tué. Tu as de la chance de ne plus avoir se problème.

-Se n'est pas grave ! Allons, parle moi de Fairy Tail !

Il ne faut pas qu'il brise ce moment, en laissant ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur lui. Il est arrivé à se contrôler, jusqu'ici.

-Ils détruisent tout sur leurs passage, le Conseil en a après eux, mais ils sont plus ou moins adulé par le peuple.

-C'est la meilleur guilde de Fiore ?

-Oui, je te l'ai dit.

-Oups, désolée, mais c'est génial !

-Et Natsu…

-Natsu ? C'est un membre de Fairy Tail ?

-Oui. Et…

Il pleure ? Qui est vraiment se Natsu ?

Non ! La malédiction. Encore….

-Zeref ! Zeref reprend-toi !

C'est fini, il ne m'entend plus.

Les larmes au yeux, il regarde là où il m'a vu pour la dernière fois.

-Je t'avais dis que ça ne durais pas. Les épaules basses, il repart. Loin, là où il reste d'habitude. Et moi je reste ici. Et je pleure. Je l'aime encore.

 **Sa part un peu beaucoup dans le romantique, je m'en rend bien compte. Du coup dite moi si sa fait pas un peu trop.**

 **Bon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le second, sa dépendra de si j'arrive a vous faire quelque chose d'un peu long. C'est une commande, alors si vous voulez quelque chose, déchaînez vous! Par contre, je fais pas de lemon. Un couple, oui, dans ce cas là, la mise en couple, mais je suis pas partisane du "Ils sont ensemble depuis deux secondes, mais on va quand même mettre un lemon, ils ont toute la vie pour le faire mais c'est pas grave."**

 **Enfin bref. La prochaine fois, c'est sur Freed !**


	9. Freed

**Désolééééééééééééééééééééééééééée! Je vais être franche, je ne peut pas vous mentir. Il y avait les cours, mais pas seulement. J'arrivai pas à trouver un bon début. Et puis quand je l'ai trouvé, j'avais un peu (beaucoup) la flemme d'écrire. J'ai était franche, vous allez pas me tuer, hein ? Sa arrive à tout le monde les crises de flemme aigu.**

 **Enfin bref, c'est pour ça qu'il arrive si tard.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Freed**

-Bixrow ! Il est à toi !

-Ok ! En avant mes Babies ! BAYRON FORMATION !

Le criminel s'écroula. Bixrow s'avança et l'attrapa. Il le mena au poste de police le plus proche en le traînant. Nous récupérâmes notre récompenses et nous dirigeâmes vers la gare.

-Cette mission était vraiment trop facile ! Mais j'ai hâte de rentrer, il commence à y voir trop de neige ici, dit Ever.

-Et pour revoir Elfman, dit Bixrow, l'air de rien.

Leur dispute habituel recommença. Mais moi, je n'y prêtais pas attention, je pensais à _elle._ Sans doute la plus belle femme de la guilde, si on excepte la démone. Non. Pour moi elle l'est. Je me perdit un instant dans le souvenirs de ses courbes si généreuse, de ses yeux tantôt froid tantôt rieur de sa sublime chevelure….

-Freed ? Freed ! M'appela Ever.

-Hum ? Oui ?

-Sa fait quatre fois que je te pose la même question…

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà dans le train.

-J'étais perdu dans mes euh…. Pensées.

Elle regarda Bixrow et lui dit dans un sourire ;

-Freed est amoureux. Tu étais au courant ?

-Non. C'est qui ?

Se fut seulement à ce moment que je songea à répondre.

-Arrêter de vous faire des films….

-C'est pas de films, c'est la vérité….

Je soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Alors c'est qui ? Demanda Bixrow, Lucy ? Mirajane ? Ever ? Erza ? Lisa… Non, tu as réagi à Erza.

En effet, j'avais senti mes joues chauffer légèrement.

Je soupira à nouveau et dit ;

-Tu devrais arrêter de te faire des films, Bixrow. Je sais que la dernière fois qu'elle corrigé Natsu et Grey pour son fraisier c'est en fait toi qui l'avait renversé. Mais comme les deux tait plus proche que toi quand elle a constaté les dégâts, elle a pensé que c'était eux.

-Comment tu le sait…. ?

-Sa s'est déroulé juste en fasse de moi.

J'étais occupé à l'admirer discrètement.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit car elle ne m'aurais de toute façon pas écouter dans sa fureur.

Et que j'étais, à ma plus grande honte, intimidé.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence.

Enfin presque. Une demi-heure avant l'arrivé en gare, Bixrow recommença à parler d'Ever et d'Elfman. Cette fois je participa à la conversation. Pas question qu'ils me surprennent à nouveau perdu dans mes pensées. La conversation dévia, et nous parlions du refus de Laxus de nous accompagné en mission. Ever et Bixrow abandonnèrent sur le chemin de la guilde, pour différentes affaires. J'espérai la voir, une fois là-bas. Cependant quand j'arrivai dans la guilde, personne ne s'y trouvait, mis à part Mirajane, au bar.

-Il n'y a personne ?

-Ils sont tous en mission.

-Nab aussi ?

-Il a la grippe.

Évidement. L'hiver était arrivé tôt, et moi aussi je commençai à avoir froid. Je commanda une tisane à Mirajane avant de me caler dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminé avec un livre sur les runes.

Une heure plus tard, Erza arriva à la guilde. Elle était accompagnée de Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy, Wendy et Charuru comme d'habitude. Ils discutèrent un petit moment avec Mirajane. Je soupirai en voyant la belle rousse, puis me levai pour aller donner la tasse à Mirajane. Je saluai Erza et son équipe, avant de sortir de la guilde.

Je marchais depuis cinq minutes dans la neige, quand quelqu'un m'appela.

-Erza ? Fis-je en me retournant.

-Je voudrais te parler, dit elle dans un doux sourire.

Nous allâmes en silence au parc, et nous nous assîmes sur un banc.

-Je… J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais souvent.

Je me senti rougir…

-Euh… Oui…. C'est que….

Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne trouvais pas de mots.

-M… M'aimerais tu ?

Merveilleuse Erza… Tu as compris mes sentiments, sans que je n'ai à les exprimés. Cependant je devait le dire moi-même.

-O… oui je t'aime.

-Mo… moi aussi.

Mon cœur fit un bon, et je me pencha lentement vers elle, comme elle se penchait vers moi. Nos lèvre s'effleurèrent...

-Freed….

Qui m'appelais ?

-Freed… Freed !

Je réveillas soudainement. Mirajane était en train de me secouer.

-Tu t'es endormi, dit elle dans un sourire.

J'ai donc rêvé le baiser avec Erza ?

-Je ferme la guilde, tu devrais rentré.

Je sortit rapidement de la guilde, et marchai un peu au hasard dans les rues. Frigorifié, je fini par rentrer chez moi. Je lu un peu, tentant d'oublier se baiser rêvé.

Je me réveillai tôt. Après un petit déjeuner frugale, je sortis. Mes pas me menèrent dans la forêt. Tout étais silencieux. Je me mis à réfléchir. Devais-je révéler mes sentiments à Erza ? Peut être que mon rêve était un message qui me poussait à révéler mes sentiments à son égard. Hum ? Erza ? Elle se déplaçait silencieusement dans le forêt, tout en regardant autour d'elle. Je me plaqua contre un arbre sans savoir trop pourquoi. Puis sans réfléchir, je me mis à la suivre. Je m'étais enfin décidé ; j'allai lui déclarer mes sentiments.

Elle marchais rapidement, et moi je peiné à la suivre, tout en me demandant comment allais-je lui expliqué que je la suivais depuis une demi-heure. Elle s'arrêta dans une clairière. J'allai la rejoindre, mais quelqu'un me devança. Mystogan ? Mais il était retourné à Edoras… Ah oui. Gerard. Suis-je idiot ? Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Il la rejoignit, et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils discutèrent à voix basse, ensuite. Je m'éloigna discrètement, les laissant heureux, et moi le cœur brisé.

Une fois chez moi, je laissai une larme, une unique larme couler sur ma joue. «Le cœur brisé». Quel expression pathétique. Enfin c'est ce que me disais avant. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir aimer. De toute façon je n'en avais plus envie.

-Freed ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ever ? Bixrow ? Comment êtes vous entré ?

-On a les clé…

-Bon ? Pourquoi tu déprime.

-Pour rien. Vous vouliez me proposer une mission ?

-Oui, allé viens, Laxus nous attend à la gare.

Je souri, et décida de les suivre. Erza ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimera sans doute jamais. Alors il fallait arrêter de déprimé, et sourire. Mais ami m'aiderai à arrêté de déprimé.

-J'arrive.

Bon voilà, noominaome, sa t'a plut ? Ils sont pas ensemble, mais tu as eu un petit bisou. Encore désolée, pour le retard.

Pour les autres, c'est sa deuxième commande, alors vous avez le droit de m'en soumettre!

Bon à la prochaine, je sais pas quand, pour je sais pas qui.


	10. Evergreen

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais si vous lisez mes autres fics, vous savez pourquoi. Sinon... Le fait que je suis une grosse, GROSSE flaimarde ne vous aura pas échappé ? Bon je m'excuse... Désoléééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée...**

 **Sinon je voulais postez trois one-shot aujourd'hui, sur Evergreen, Bixrow et Laxus. Sauf que j'ai pas d'inspiration pour Bixrow... Alors si vous avez une idée, même sadique, proposez. Ou pour qui que se soit.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Evergreen

Je me réveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil tombèrent sur mon visage. Je m'étirai et sortie lentement de mon lit. Je marcha lentement jusqu'à mon armoire. Je sortie plusieurs robes, avant d'en choisir une simple. Je me coiffa, maquilla légèrement et me prépara à sortir de ma chambre. Je m'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, alla chercher mes lunettes, et retourna devant mon armoire pour sortir des collants, j'avais oublié qu'on était en hiver. Puis je sorti et descendis où les filles du dortoir prennent leur petit déjeuné.

-Bonjour Evergreen-san ! Dit joyeusement Wendy quand j'arrivai dans la salle du petit déjeuné.

-Bonjour, dit Charuru, évidemment présente.

-Bonjour les filles. Tu es vraiment joyeuse, ouah…

-Vous devriez vous dépêcher de prendre votre café, où vous allez vous rendormir rapidement.

J'acquiesçai, et entreprit de me préparer un café très noir.

-Bonjour ! Dit Erza, en arrivant en pyjama comme d'habitude. C'était la seule à ne pas s'habiller avant de descendre pour le petit-déjeuné.

-Bonjour ! Répondirent Wendy et Charuru en cœur.

-Bonjour….

-Dépêche-toi de prendre ton café, Evergreen, tu va vite te rendormir sinon et tâcher ta robe.

-Oh c'est bon ! Wendy vient de me le dire !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et j'esquissai un sourire en commençant à le boire. J'avais énormément de mal à me réveiller le matin.

-Et si tu tâche ta robe, Elfman ne t'invitera pas au resto.

Je recrachai mon café.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Levy, qui avait dit ça en arrivant, s'était déjà replongé dans un livre. En apparence. Parce que là elle était morte de rire. Comme les autres hormis Juvia, arrivée en même temps que Levy. Elle était pongé dans son délire habituel.

-Evergreen-san aime Elfman-san. Donc sa fait une rivale d'amour en moins pour gagner le cœur de Grey-sama ! Mais ils ne sont par encore ensemble, il faut que Juvia les aide pour en être sur ! Et toute les autres filles aussi, voyons, Lucy avec Natsu-san ? Oui, et….

-Qui a laissé Juvia en compagnie de Mirajane ? Demanda Levy tandis que Juvia s'enfonçait dans son délire.

-Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire ?! J'aime pas Elfman !

Non, non, non ! Ils ne fallait pas qu'elle le sache, c'est une mauvaise idée personne ne doit savoir ! C'est Elfman qui a laissé échapper sa, il ne peut rien cacher à ses sœurs ! Et Mirajane aura demander la complicité de Juvia !

-Mais bien sur, Evergreen, dit Levy en souriant. C'est pour ça que tu étais écarlate quand je t'ai fait croire d'Elfman allait t'inviter au restaurant et que tu as mis autant de temps à le nier ?

-Je… J'étais choqué ! Cette idée est parfaitement stupide !

-Et si on demandait à Mirajane de demander à Elfman si lui et Evergreen sont ensembles ? Proposa Erza.

-Allez-si ! Il dira que non !

Il a intérêt ! Parce qu'on est dans la ***** sinon. Je décidai d'enfoncer un peu Erza pour être tranquille.

-Et avant de te préoccupé des histoires d'amour des autres, tu devrait d'abord finaliser la chose avec ton copain, Erza !

-Erza-san aime Grey-sama ! hurla Juvia, s'interrompant dans son délire. RIVAL D'AMOUR !

-Calmez vous, Juvia-san, vous savez bien que Erza-san aime Gerard-san, dit Wendy.

-Mais, mais, no…. Non…

Sa y est, Erza est passé en mode «bug». Juvia est perdu dans son délire, et Wendy et Charuru sont inoffensives, il ne reste plus qu'a calmer Levy. Hum…. Voyons….

-Levy, tu sais qu'il paraît que Gajeell veut partir en mission avec toi ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu es pas contente ? Pourtant, il paraît que tu l'aime.

-Non ! Euh…. Faut que j'aille chercher un truc dans ma chambre….

Elle s'enfuit rapidement. Comme chaque matin, j'avais réussi à les convaincre que je n'aime pas Elfman.

Je me diriges vers la guilde. Si au dortoir nous étions très proche, dès que nous en sortions, nous étions encore proche mais on le montrait moins. Un peu comme une fratrie, comme , Lisanna et Elfman. Brrr. Ce qu'il fait froid.

Quand j'arrivai à la guilde, le reste du Rayjiin n'y étais pas. Mirajane était au bar et Elfman en train de boire avec Macao et Wakaba. Désespérant.

-Déjà arrivée, Ever ? Demanda Mirajane lorsque j'arrivai devant elle.

-Personne ne m'appelle «Ever» à part le Rayjiin et Laxus.

-Pourtant Elfman t'appelle comme ça.

Non… Pas encore…. Comment leur faire comprendre ?

-Oui mais je ne veut pas qu'il m'appelle ainsi.

-Parce que sa montrerai que vous êtes ensemble.

Calme…..

Zen….

-N'importe quoi . Vous pensez ça uniquement parce que pour te battre on t'as fait croire qu'on allait se marier. Accepte ta défaite, Mirajane et laisse nous tranquille.

Elle me regarda sans rien dire.

Gagné.

Et elle s'effondra en larme.

Ou pas.

-Mais…. Vous… Vous…. Seriez ….si mignon ensemble….

-Nee-chan ? Qui te fait pleurer ?

Et *****. Manquait plus que lui.

-J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que l'on est PAS ensemble.

J'insistai sur le «pas» pour qu'il comprennent bien.

-Euh oui….

Je soupirai.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on est une petite conversation, seul à seul.

Je lu dans son regard l'incompréhension.

-Suis moi et tais-toi.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble.

-Parce que le reste de la guilde ne nous lâcherait pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils seraient sans arrêt sur nous.

-Ils ne sont pas «sans arrêt» sur Alzack et Biska.

-C'est pas la même chose.

-Mais si.

-Mais non. Ils n'ont pas pour sœur ta sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma sœur ?

-Tu la connaît, non ?

-Oui, mais je voit pas où tu veut en venir.

-Elle est pénible à vouloir toujours former des couples, et…

-Ever est-ce que tu m'aime ?

J'en resta bouche bée. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Parce que moi si, et j'ai besoin de savoir si toi aussi.

C'est la première fois que je le vois si sérieux.

-Ou.. oui… Mais…

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase. Il m'embrassa. Et je renonçai à cacher mes sentiments. Ou du moins à les nier.

 **Bon voilà, Fairy Tail Fan. Ça t'a plût ?**


	11. Laxus

**Cet OS prend la suite des derniers scans, 461 a peut prés , mais de manière indirecte, vous pouvez le lire sans avoir lu se chapitre, sauf si vous voulez pas de spoil même s'il doit pas en avoir trop.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Laxus

Résister.

Je dois résister.

Encaisse.

Oui !

Maintenant.

-ÉXPLOISION DE FOUDRE !

Il a encaissé.

Résiste !

 _-Laxus ?_

 _-Père ! Où étiez-vous ? Regardez, j'ai fait un dessin !_

 _-Un dessin ?_

 _Il le déchira._

 _-On part. Tout de suite._

 _-Mon dessin…._

 _-Tu n'es qu'un pleurnichard ! Comment peut tu être mon fils ?_

 _-Mais… J'avais passé…. J'avais mis…. Longtemps…._

 _La baffe arriva brusquement._

 _-C'est fini, non ? On part, maintenant._

 _-Grand-père vient ?_

 _-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas pas non plus que la guilde vienne ?_

 _-C'est notre famille. Et je veux rester avec Grand-père !_

 _-Alors reste ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi !_

C'est vrai.

J'ai choisi d'être ici. Je l'ai choisi d'être ici. De me tenir face à ce Wahl Icht. Il les as blessé.

*****, encaisse !

-HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE !

Il a encore créé un de ces robots. Mais il commence à s'épuiser. Comme moi. Je me redresse. J'ai choisi d'être ici. La première fois que j'ai tenu tête à mon père. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

 _-_ _LUMIÈRE FOUDROYANTE !_

 _-Incroyable ! T'es vraiment fort !_

 _-Qui t'es toi ? Et bouge de là, avant que ce monstre ne te blesse, parce que si il blesse quelqu'un, j'aurai pas la récompense._

 _-T'inquiète, il est tombé dans mes runes._

 _-Comment ta fait ?_

 _-Je m'appelle Freed et j'ai appris à utiliser les runes. J'en ai mis un peu partout dans la forêt pour essayer de l'attraper._

 _-Je m'appelle Laxus. Je viens de a guilde de mage Fairy Tail. Je suis un mage de foudre._

 _-J'avais vu._

 _-Le truc c'est que c'est ma quête de capturer ce monstre._

 _-Tu pourrai me faire entrer à Fairy Tail ? Je dirais que tu l'a capturé toi. Mais la prochaine fois, on partagera la récompense !_

 _-Ok !_

Si Freed avait été blessé par ce type c'était de ma faute.

Esquive.

Attaque.

Encaisse.

Attaque.

Je l'ai touché !

La majorité de mes choix m'avait conduit ici. Je devais assumer, et me battre. Je l'aurai à l'usure.

- _C'est qui elle ?_

 _-Tu es Laxus ? J'ai souvent entendu parler de toi ! Je m'appelle Evergreen. Mes amis m'appellent Ever._

 _-Elle veut de rejoindre la guilde, et voudrait être dans notre équipe._

 _-C'est quoi ta magie ?_

 _-Je put utiliser différentes poudres explosives, voler et pétrifier les gens quand j'enlève mes lunettes. C'est ma botte secrète._

 _-Comme moi et mon écriture des ténèbres. Ça pourrais être notre signe commun._

 _-J'ai pas de magie des yeux._

 _-Mais tu es beaucoup plus puissant._

 _-Bon si tu veut, tu as l'air sympa._

Ever… Elfman va m'en vouloir si j'arrive pas à te venger. Tu a été blessée à cause de moi. Je t'ai laissé rejoindre la guilde. Mais hormis cette défaite, tu doit être contente, tu as un petit-ami.

Esquive !

Faut que j'arrête de me dissiper.

-RAISING VOLT !

Il commence à faiblir. Moi aussi.

 _-_ _BAYRON FORMATION !_

 _-_ _POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT !_

 _-Attend…. Tu es le fameux Laxus de Fairy Tail?_

 _-Ouais, pourquoi ?_

 _-Je m'appelle Bixrow. Je suis un vieil ami de Ever. Elle n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _-Non, je suis parti en mission en solo pour une fois. Mais elle n'avait pas menti, tu es réellement puissant._

 _-Elle t'a parlé de moi ?_

 _-Ouais, une ou deux fois. Sa te dis de la revoir ? Tu pourrais rejoindre notre team et la guilde._

 _-Qu'on soit clair, c'est pas ma copine._

 _-J'ai jamais dit ou sous-entendu ça._

 _-Alors, mes_ babies _? Qu'en dites vous ?_

 _-Ouais ! Ouais !_

Bixrow. Pour lui c'est complètement ma faute. C'est de ma faute s'il a rejoint la guilde, s'il a été blessé.

Je l'ai presque battu. Mais je sens presque plus mon corps.

 _-On pourrai s'appeler le «Rayjiin Shu», la garde personnelle de Laxus._

 _-C'est pourris comme nom._

 _-Arrête Laxus, Freed à eu une bonne idée._

 _-Je rejoins Ever. C'est trop cool comme nom !_

 _-Cool ! Cool !_

 _-Bon, ok, si vous voulez. Vous êtes le Rayjiin Shu._

 _-_ On _est le Rayjiin Shu._

Ils sont ma garde personnelle , mais cette fois, c'est à moi et moi seul de les protéger.

Je dois juste attendre la première ouverture.

Soit maintenant.

-METSURYU OGI ; DIVINE FOUDRE RETENTISSANTE !

Sa y est. Je l'ai battu.

….

Il m'a aussi battu…

Freed…

Ever…

Bixrow….

Vous êtes vengés….

 **J'ai hésité à mettre du LaxusXLoki, mais finalement, j'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose de plus sombre, en explorant un peu les liens entre Laxus et le Rayjiin.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	12. Bixrow

**Hey tout le monde ! Et voici le One shot sur Bixrow. J'y invente son enfance, c'est un peu étrange, je trouve. Bon vous me direz. Bonne lecture !**

Bixrow

J'ai toujours voulu devenir chevalier. Leurs histoires me fascine, mais pas pour les princesses qu'ils sauvent et épousent, mais pour les aventures qu'ils vivent. Et pour leurs armures. Et là, maintenant, se tient un chevaler du roi, dans sa belle armure blanche, qui brille de mille feux. Le chevale sur lequel il se tient est aussi très beau. Brun avec de belles lignes blanches sur la tête et les pattes. Mais il est si grand ! Un géant !

-Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Je peut monter sur votre cheval ? Et essayer votre armure ? Et votre épée ? Je peut la tenir ? S'il vous plaît, finis-je en me rappelant les règles de politesse que me répétait ma mère.

-Je suis pressé, petit, dégage de mon chemin.

Son cheval partit soudain au galop, se qui me déséquilibrai vu que j'étais contre le cheval. Je tomba dans une flaque de bout.

-Hahaha !

Je tourna la tête et vit Fabienne. Elle était plié en deux par une crise de rire.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est très drôle !

-La façon d'on il t'a ignoré et dont tu es tombé…. C'était magnifique.

-Sale peste !

Je lui tirai la langue, manie qu'elle m'avait passé. D'ailleurs elle me tirait la langue, là.

-BIXROW !

Au non ! Maman….

-Qu'est que tu fais dans la boue ? Et a qui tu tire, encore, la langue ?

-C'est a cause du chevalier ! Il m'a poussé dans la boue ! Et Fabienne se moque de moi !

-Tu rejette la cause de tes bêtise sur un chevalier ? Et je t'ai déjà dit que cette…. _Fabienne_ n'existe pas !

-C'est pas vrai ! Elle est juste là ! Protestais-je en la montrant.

Ma mère ne la regarda pas. Elle me mis une claque, pris ma main et me traîna jusqu'à la maison.

-Dégage ! Je me suis encore fait punir à cause de toi, Fafa !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est ma faute si tu es le seule a pouvoir me voir ? En plus c'est la faute du chevalier, il t'a poussé !

-Non, c'est ta faute, si tu avais pas ris, j'aurai était loin quand Maman serais arrivée !

-Oh le gros bébé ! Il a peur de sa Maman !

-C'est pas vrai, j'ai dix ans ! Je suis grand, maintenant !

-Mais oui !

-BIXROW ! Si je t'entend encore parler seul, tu va te prendre une torgnole et la punissions de ta vie! Et attend un peu que ton père apprenne que tu parle encore seul.

Le cri de ma mère venait de la cuisine. Je me mis a pleurer.

-C'est pas vrai, Fabienne existe….

-Bien sûr que j'existe ! Mais tu es un des seuls a pouvoir me voir. Suis-moi.

-Pour aller où ?

-Voir quelqu'un qui te croiras.

-Mais Maman va me punir.

-C'est a toi de choisir si tu veux vivre libre, comme un chevalier, ou finir dans une maison pour les fous. Ces endroits sont affreux et mal fréquenté, je t'y suivrai pas.

-Je veut devenir chevalier de Fiore !

-Alors suis-moi, et devient libre.

J'hésitai…. Et si Maman me retrouvait ? Je serai privé de sortie…. Fabienne se dirigeait vers la fenêtre et la traversa.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je me tire. Suis moi ou reste.

Un chevalier est grand et prend ses décisions seul. Je la suivis.

-C'est encore loin ?

-Arrête de te plaindre et marche.

Je soupirais et enjambai une racine.

-Cette forêt fait peur…..

-Bon d'accord. On s'arrête pour la nuit.

-Il y a une auberge pour dormir ? Ou non, on va faire un feu de camps et dormir à la belle étoile !

-Un feu ? Tu veux attirer tous les fauves du coin ?

Je soupirai et essayai de monter dans un arbre.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je monte dans l'arbre pour ne pas être dérangé lors de mon sommeil.

-Tu va tomber, oui. Je te réveillerai. Dors.

-Encore un gamin qui s'est égaré dans la forêt ?

Je me réveillas en sursaut, à cause de cette voix. Un vieillard se tenait au dessus de moi, les yeux cachés par d'étrange lunettes sombres. Comment pouvait-il voir ? Et c'est ces poupée un peu étranges qui flotte autours de lui.

-Gamin étrange ! Gamin étrange !

Les poupée…. Parlent ?

-Calmez vous mes petits…. Hum, tu n'a pas crié en voyant mes petits, petit.

-Hein ?

-Je te présente Monsieur Ta. C'est un mage et il peut voir les âmes et les fantômes, comme toi, intervint Fabienne.

-Je suis une âme ?

-Non, moi j'en suis une. Toi tu peut les voir comme lui.

-A d'accord. Vous pouvez voir Fafa ? Enfin quelqu'un qui me croit !

-Bien sûr que je te crois. Les personnes comme nous qui peuvent voir les fantômes et les âmes sont très rare. En t'entraînant un peu tu pourrai devenir un puissant mage.

-Mais…. Mais je veux pas être un mage ! Je veux être un chevalier !

-Après avoir vu comment se méchant chevalier t'a traité hier.

-…. Oui.

-Tu pourrai devenir un mage-chevalier, proposa le vieux, appuyé par ses poupées ; Un mage-chevalier! Un mage-chevalier !

-D'accord.

-Alors écoute moi bien….

 _Un an plus tard_

Féfé, suivant parfaitement mes ordres, décrivit un arc de cercle avant de lancer une décharge d'énergie qui se joignit à celles de Fifi, Fofo et Fufu, désintégrant complètement l'arbuste.

-Yeah, Babies ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

Les tambours se réunirent prés de moi avant de chantonner en cœur ;

-Les meilleurs ! Les meilleurs !

-Je serai le plus grand mage-chevalier de tout les temps ! Mouahahaha !

-Il faudrait déjà que tu puisse t'acheter une armure. Complète, pas juste le heaume. ET que tu saches obéir aux ordres, sa fait une une que je te cherche, Bixrow.

-Ta-sensei ! Je suis désolé….

-Mais oui bien sur.

Mon maître soupira et retira ses lunettes avant de regarder me regarder. Ses lunettes lui permette de ne pas voir les âmes et les fantômes quand il les portent. Pour mon heaume.

-Tu as un immenses potentiel, mais tu devrais trouvé une cinquième âme pour l'exploiter au mieux. Surtout que tu as déjà le cinquième réceptacle. Tu devais demander à Fabienne, elle est au bord de la rivière.

-Mais si je fais, elle disparaîtra !

-Son âme trouvera le repos, comme les autres et un peu de sa puissance et s conscience restera.

Je retira mon heaume en soupirant. Je regarda mon maître et écarquilla mes yeux, désormais vert fluo.

-Maître... Votre âme… Elle est presque transparente…. Vous êtes malade ?

-Oui, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Et ne pleure pas ! Tu es trop grand pour ça.

-Je pourrai avoir votre âme, risquais-je timidement, ou l'une des votre ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Mes âmes et moi partons à la retraite. Va demander à Fabienne ou qui tu veux.

-Ok.

-Ok ! Ok !

-Les gars on y va ! Le dernier arrivé à la rivière est une limace !

-Une limace ! Une limace !

En partant, j'entendis Ta-sensei dire ;

-Ce gamin a besoin de fréquentation autre que des âmes….

Pourquoi ? Je m'entend trop bien avec mes âmes, les autres personnes ne me comprennent pas.

Juste avant d'arriver à la rivière, je glissai. Les tambours continuèrent leur chemin, ce qui fait que c'est moi la limace. Oh non !

-Attendez moi !

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Je les dépassa et alla m'asseoir près de Fabienne. Ils me rejoignirent.

-Fufu, tu es la limace.

-Limace ! Limace !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bixrow ?

-Tu va pas bien, Fafa ?

-M'appelle pas comme sa ! Je suis pas un de tes tambours.

-Tu es morte de rire.

-Non !

-Si.

-Tu es pénible. Je sais que Monsieur Ta t'a demandé de me demander de devenir ton âme. Mais… Je veux revoir ma sœur. Dans deux jours c'est son anniversaire….

-Tu as une sœur ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu as une sœur…..

-Tu boude ? Elles s'appelle Evergreen, mais je l'appelais Ever. Elle a un problème avec ses yeux un peu comme toi, sauf qu'au lieu de voir les âmes, elle pétrifie les gens. C'est comme ça que je suis morte. Même si je lui en veux pas. Mais elle a pas d'ami.

-Je deviendrai le siens.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Elle habite où ?

-Elle habite au Nord-Est de Fiore, à….

 **Bon j'ai eu un peu de mal à le poster, celui-ci.**

 **À la prochaine pour un méchant ! Mais je dis pas qui !**


	13. Cobra

**Désolée du retard et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et bonne lecture**

Cobra

Les flammes sont vraiment à part.

Dangereuses.

Rassurantes.

Mortelles.

Vitales.

Natsu.

Si elles me réchauffent aujourd'hui elles m'ont avant tout séparé de Cubérios. Mon seul ami. Tu me manque tellement. Comme j'aimerais t'entendre à nouveau….

-Cobra ? Cobra !

-Quoi ?

-Sa va ?

Hot-eye, pardon Richard, me regarde de se regard empli d'amour qu'il porte sur le monde depuis que le Nirvana a agi sur lui. Il est cependant teinté d'inquiétude.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu regarde le feu depuis une heure, presque en pleurant. Tu as un problème ?

-Non.

Je te retrouverais, Cubérios. J'écoutai les bruits environnant avec plus d'attention. Pourquoi Racer ou Angel ne s'était pas foutu de moi ? J'étais seul avec le mage à la forme cubique...

-Où sont les autres ?

-Tu ne les as pas entendu partir ?

Je n'y est pas fait attention, plutôt.

-Angel voulait faire un peu de shopping et a emmené Meldy avec elle. Une histoire de cape affreuse, il me semble. Racer avait envie de courir et reperd les environ.

-Depuis une heure ?

-Soit il s'est enfui, soit il a rejoins Gerard et Midnight qui discute dans le coin, de où on va aller.

J'entendais en effet les deux mages discuter non loin du feu.

-Dans un endroit chaud, j'espère. Il fait un peu froid.

-On est en Décembre. Les Fêtes de fin d'années réchaufferont bientôt nos cœur grâce à l'Amour !

-Oui, enfin on est des fugitifs, a part une prison ou un bâtiment abandonné, je vois pas où on peut les passer.

Évidemment. J'aurais du me douter que Gerard aurait choisi cet endroit. Quoiqu'il avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi. J'entends son cœur s'affoler un peu. Il ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne idée. Meldy, en revanche, se retient de sauter de joie. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'entrer. _Elle_ est là. Me reconnaîtra-t-elle ? Les autres sont de l'avis du mage aux cheveux bleus, mais bon. Sa fait une semaine qu'on avance sans trop de but, les guildes noires s'étant calmée. Et on est vraiment crevé. Et l'ex-membre de Grimoire a remarqué qu'on était dans le coin, elle nous a donc tiré ici. De tout façon, si on l'avait pas suivi, elle avait l'air assez déterminé pour y aller seule. Et vu comment ils sont, ils nous auraient cherché et ramené ici.

-Bon, on rentre ou on attend qu'un membre du Conseil nous tombe dessus ?

Angel toujours aussi impatiente.

-Ouais, mais on va rentrer comme ça dans une guilde officielle ? Demanda Racer.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont le pardon facile, enchaînais-je, mais on devrait pas demander au Maître si on est les bienvenus dans sa guilde ?

-Bonne idée, me répondit Gerard. Qui y vas ?

-C'est toi qui connaît le mieux les membres de Fairy Tail, Ô notre maître, répondit Angel avec sarcasme, tu y vas. T'a cas trouvé ta petite amie.

-C'est pas ma petite amie.

-On te crois tous, Gerard, répondit Meldy. J'y vais, je vais essayer de trouver Juvia.

J'entendis le soulagement du mage stellaire. Il est pas pressé de se retrouver face à la mage-chevalier, il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Et moi je ne sais pas comment réagir devant _elle._

Le nain, pardon le maître de la guilde, se percha sur le bar. Il était particulièrement joyeux. À cause de Noël, de se qu'il avait a annoncé, ou de la chope bien entamée qu'il tenait à la main ?

-Les enfants ! Cette année nous accueillons, comme vous pouvez le voir, nos amis de Crime Sorcière pour les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous ! Je compte sur vous pour être discret sur leur présence.

J'entendis les anciens membres d'Oracion Seis se retenir de rire, comme moi. Les membres de Fairy Tail discret ? Je n'écoutai plus que d'une oreille le discours du maître des Fées. Je cherchais la voix de Cubérios dans la foule, _sa_ voix. Mais je ne l'entendais pas. _Elle_ n'était pas là.

Après le discours de Makarov, tout le monde se dispersa dans l'immense salle de la guilde. Angel discutait avec la bonde, Lucy, à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'entendais d'ici ses excuses. Meldy était avec la mage d'eau, Juvia je crois, au bar. Celle-ci lui racontait ses mésaventures amoureuses. Les autres était avec moi, assis a une table. À non. J'entendais Gerard parler avec Erza, dehors. Pour une fois qu'on est au chaud, il retourne dehors ? J'entendis le mage de feu arriver, et sa demande avant même qu'il la formule.

-Eh ! Cobr…

-Je t'entend, Natsu. Tu es toujours aussi bruyant. Et je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

Je m'éloigna, sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre. Finalement, je comprenais Gerard et son désir de rester dehors. Il y a trop de bruit ici. Mais pas _sa_ voix, le seul son que je veuille entendre.

-Cobra ? Tu part déjà ?

Le vieux maître n'avais plus l'air aussi soûl que pendant son discours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'eus soudain très envie de rester, écouter se qu'il avait à me dire. Et donc de lui répondre franchement.

-Il y a trop de monde, ici. J'entends trop de voix. Et j'espérai entendre une voix en particulier, mais son propriétaire n'est pas là.

-Sa propriétaire, non ?

-Je cherche un serpent violet. Mon plus vieil ami. Cubérios. J'ai crus comprendre qu'il avait désormais une forme humaine.

-Une très jolie forme humaine.

Pardon ?

-Hum, excuse-moi, je m'égare. Elle porte le nom de Kinana, maintenant. Elle fait effectivement partit de cette guilde, mais est malade se soir. Ce n'est pas très grave, mais malade ou non, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu la vois…

Enfin. Je te revois. Si je me décide à frapper à cette porte. Ça fait dix minutes que j'hésite à le faire, trente que le maître de Fairy Tail m'a donné son adresse. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! Et puis je l'avais entendu. Je les avais entendus. Gerard avait réussi a dire se qu'il voulait dire depuis toujours à Erza. Et je les avais vu, lui la tenant dans ses bras. J'avais marché jusqu'ici. Mais je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Je respirai un grand coup avant de frapper.

J'entendis un souffle, lent, profond, se stopper, et repartir, plus irrégulier.

J'entendis un cœur s'emballer légèrement.

J'entendis un corps immobile se mettre lentement en mouvement.

J'entendis le froissement d'une robe de chambre qu'on enfile rapidement.

J'entendis des pas léger se rapprocher.

J'entendis une main se poser sur la porte, hésiter et descendre jusqu'au verrou.

J'entendis celui-ci glisser.

J'entendis les gongs grincer.

J'entendis un souffle se stopper de surprise.

Ton souffle.

Makarov avait raison. Tu as une très jolie forme humaine.

-Cubérios…

-Erik…

Je n'entendais rien d'autre que son souffle, et le battement de son cœur.

-Tu m'a manqué…

Ces mots semblaient tellement maladroits, mais exprimés exactement se que je pensais.

-C'est toi, cet ami qui m'appelle.

Ce n'est pas une question.

-Oui.

-Entre, je crois que tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter.

Pourquoi devions partir ? Pourquoi ces crimes que je regrette tellement m'empêche de faire se que je veux ? Non. Je ne dois pas désespérer. Un jour, peut être le Conseil reconnaîtra nos efforts, ce qu'on accompli, nous Crime Sorcière. En attendant il va me falloir fuir. _La_ quitter.

-Erik ? A quoi tu pense ?

-Au fait que je vais devoir partir, dans moins une heure.

On était assis, l'un a côté de l'autre, savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble.

-Tu as fait des erreurs. Comme tout les monde. Et comme tout le monde il te faut les payer. Mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Et un jour le Conseil reconnaîtra vos exploit.

-Ça m'étonnerais.

-Je sais que tu le pense. Et tu sais que le maître vous as dit de revenir quand vous voulez.

-Le problème, c'est que vous vous attirez assez bien les foudre du Conseil pour qu'on rajoute une couche.

-Je suis sûr qu'Erza voudra bien m'accompagner pour vous rendre visite.

Maintenant que Gerard c'est décidé, oui. Je l'embrassai, une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Bon y vas ?

Angel, toujours aussi impatiente.

-Oui.

Direct, bref, sans hésitation, comme d'habitude. Gerard se mis en route. Je le suivis, comme le reste de la guilde. Je les entendis se retourner. Mais pas Gerard ou moi. On a un objectif. Détruire un maximum de guildes noires et se faire réhabiliter par le Conseil. Un peu d'action avant de revoir Kinana. C'est parfait.


	14. Zeref

**Bonne année !**

 **Désolée du retard, toujours plus important, mais je souffre de du syndrome de la page blanche et démotivation aigus, qui ne sont pas lié. En gros, je sais pas trop quoi écrire et comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de review, contrairement à quand j'ai commencé, sa me déprime un peu.**

 **Sa explique mon retard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si sa vous inquiète, pur l'instant il n'est pas question d'arrêter. Faut juste que je me mette une ou deux claque mental, que j'arrête de traîner devant You Tube, et que je pense à poster.**

 **Si je vous soûle avec mon blabla, désolée.**

 **Encore une fois, désolée du retard.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

Zeref

Je lisais un livre de magie. Il étais passionnant. Mais une tornade au cheveux roses me fondit dessus.

-Onii-san ! Onii-san ! Je m'ennuie….

-Tu veux appendre à lire ?

-Je pensais plutôt à aller jouer à la rivière.

-On y est aller hier.

-S'te plaît….. Et demain, j'apprends à lire…

Sa lui coûtait tellement de dire ça. Je sais très bien qu'il trouver une excuse ;

-Bon ok, allons jouer.

Il commença à sauter de joie, pendant que je rangeai mon livre. Impatient, il m'attrapa la main, et m'entraîna dans la cuisine où nos parents préparait le repas pour ce midi.

-Maman ? On peut….

-Aller à la rivière ? Dis oui dis oui ! Supplia mon frère en me coupant la parole.

-Natsu, gronda mon père, je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu ne dois pas couper la parle de ton frère.

Il se tourna vers moi, me regarda, avant de s'excuser sur un ton un peu pataux.

-Désolé, Onii-san…

-Pas grave. Il faut juste que tu arrête de le faire.

-Bon allez-y les garçons si vous voulez, mais on mange dans pas longtemps.

Mon frère parti en courant, sa peluche en forme de chat bleu à la main. Bien que plus grand que lui, j'eus du mal à le attraper. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes de course, il arriva sur la rive, bordé de grand saule, et se tourna vers moi;

-Je suis premier ! Je suis le meilleur !

-J'en doute fort, Natsu ! Tu sais même pas lire.

Soudain sérieux, il me sauta dessus et me donna des coups avec ses petit poing, sans que sa ne me face mal pour autant

-J'ai gagné, répéta-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

Il était assis sur mon torse, l'air très fière de lui, comme un guerrier qui aurait abattu un terrible monstre.

-Tu es une vrai terreur, tu sera un puissant chevalier qui vaincra plein de dragon.

-Oui ! Et je deviendrai roi !

-Toi ? Roi ? Apprend déjà à lire, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Mais c'est trop dure ! Au pire, tu sera mon… ministre ! Tu lira et écrira tout les document officiel !

-Moi ? Ministre ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu es déjà un super grand frère !

Si sa l'amuse…. Je me leva, a moitié mort de rire, avant de m'incliner profondément devant mon frère.

-Votre Altesse, les dragons ont complètement détruit une petite ville, que devons nous faire ?

-Parle normalement, Onii-san !

-Je parle normalement.

-Non. Appelle moi «Natsu». J'suis ton frère.

-D'accord, Natsu. Maintenant est-ce que mon frère et roi pourrait donner ses ordres ?

-Mon épée ! Je veux mon épée, je vais tuer tout les méchants dragons qui ont attaqués mon royaume.

Je me baissa et ramassa une branche, pendant qu'il posait sa peluche sur un rocher.

-Votre épée.

Il l'attrapa et se mis à courir.

-Là un dragon, criais-j en pointant devant moi.

-Tremble devant le roi Natsu !

Il fonça à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué, et tournoya, son bâton à la main.

-Tremble, monstre !

J'éclatai de rire et m'assis pour le regarder se battre contre cette bête imaginaire. Contrairement à mon frère, je n'aimais pas jouer à combattre.

-Natsu ! Zeref ! On mange, cria ma mère.

Mon frère lâcha son bâton et couru vers ma mère en hurlant son bonheur. Il s'arrêta, non loin de la maison et regarda autour de lui ;

-Ma peluche ?

Je regarda autour de moi et repéra le chat bleu en tissu sur le rocher où mon frère avait abandonné le chat.

-C'est bon, je l'ai !

Content, il se remis à courir. Je me baissa pour ramasser le chat et entendit un grand bruit.

La maison était en flamme. Un dragon venait de la détruire. Il était énorme. Je voulu hurler, mais ne pus.

Papa.

Maman.

Natsu….

Non….

Je m'évanouis.

 **Il est pas forcément joyeux, mais promis, si je pense à le taper à l'ordis rapidement, il y en a un plus drôle qui arrive.**

 **À la prochaine, et encore une fois, je vous souhaite tout plein de bonne chose pour cette année !**


	15. Gajeell

**Je suis pas (trop) en retard !**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

Gajeell

Cette guilde, les gens qui y sont, tout dans cette ville jusqu'à ce temps toujours ensoleillé va me rendre fou.

Le temps, ça pourrait se résoudre, mais non. Juvia est bien trop heureuse, pour ne serais-ce qu'une petite heure de pluie..

Et cette ville…. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi les arbres sont toujours vert, avec des fleurs ?

Je ne veux même pas penser à la façon agaçante que cette guilde à de se prendre pour une famille.

Et même Juvia a «succombé». Elle en devient pathétique a suivre… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Green ?Grey ? Bref, elle devient pénible à suivre l'exhibitionniste partout. Si José la voyait comme ça, il ne la reconnaîtrai pas.

Heureusement que mes missions à Raven Tail et les quêtes m'éloignent de cet endroit. Mais pas tout le temps, il faut bien sauver les apparences.

Aujourd'hui, c'est pire que d'habitude. La buveuse folle, Cana, me semble-t-il, a entamé un concours de boisson avec le mec à la pipe, Macao, et son meilleur ami, Wakaba. A moins que ce soit l'inverse ? Enfin bref, la guilde est en effervescence. Je peu même pas grignoter un petit bout de fer tranquillement.

-Hey, Gajeell, vient te battre !

Le pire c'est Natsu. Il ne voit pas que je mange ? Sans le regarder, je tend mon poing dans sa direction, pour lui en coller une. Problème : il atterri sur la montagne de muscles qui hurle «homme» à tout bout de champs. Celui-ci veut répliquer, mais Natsu est déjà sur moi. Et c'est le début d'une nouvelle baston générale, le seul truc cool ici.

Sauf qu'évidement quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen d'atterrir dans le gâteau de Titania, qui nous a maintenant dans le collimateur.

Retour à la case départ, je m'en***** en mâchonnant du fer et en me demandant ce que je fais ici. Je devrais peut être prendre une mission. Ouais en voilà une bonne idée.

Il y en une ou deux qui ont l'air pas mal. Je devrais peut être prendre celle où faut battre plein de monstres.

Hum ? Quelqu'un arrive ?

-Levy-chan, tu m'a manqué !

-Toi aussi Lu-chan ! Tu devrais venir avec nous, la prochaine fois !

Les deux filles se serrent dans les bras. Désespérant….

Bon, ce tableau de mission. Mouais en fait non, sa me tente pas du tout. Je vais rester encore un peu. La guilde semble un peu plus supportable en se moment, je sais pas trop pourquoi.

 **À demain (normalement) pour un One-Shot sur Rogue !**


	16. Rogue

**Ce One-Shot est le cadeau d'anniversaire d'une amie.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Rogue

-Les cloches ! Les cloches !

Quoi ?

Oh non !

Encore ?

-Que tout le monde sa calme !

Je suis calme. Je suis toujours calme. De toute façon c'est toujours la même chose ; les cloches sonnent, on descend à la cave, on y reste jusqu'à qu'elle resonnent, on répare tout, et quelques jours plus tard elles sonnent à nouveau.

-Roguuuuuuuuuuuue ! J'ai peuuuuuuuuuur !

Frosch. Elle pleure tout le temps. Mais je la comprend. Elle n'a pas l'habitude des cloches. Avant elle avait des parents. Mais moi, j'ai toujours été ici. C'est peut être pour sa qu'elle veut que je soit son grand frère. Alors qu'on a le même âge !

-Pleure pas ! Il faut obéir à Sakura.

-D'accord….

Elle va repleurer.

-Rogue, dépêche toi ! Frosch aussi ! Aller viens !

Sakura… Panique ? Mais elle panique jamais ! Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Mais pourquoi ? Frosch ! Elle est allé chercher sa peluche !

-Frosch, non ! Rogue, va avec les…..

Des…. Flammes ? Pourquoi il y a des flammes ? Mais Frosch est la-bas !

-Noooon ! Sakura, pourquoi tu fermes la portes, et Frosch ?

Elle pleure. Non non non !

-Rogue, je suis désolée, mais…On ne pourra plus revoir Frosch….

Ça fait une semaine que Frosch s'est perdu dans les flammes. Les flammes d'un dragon. Je ne les aimes pas.

-Rogue ? Un monsieur aimerait te voir.

-Veut pas le voir.

-Tu sais que en lui parlant tu pourrais partir d'ici ?

-Bon d'accord.

Elle m'emmène au Bureau. Le Bureau, c'est là où vont les méchants, ou ceux qui partent pour aller dans une nouvelle maison. Mais moi, j'ai pas envie de partir. Même si Frosch s'est perdue dans les flammes, ici c'est ma maison. Même si les cloches sonnent souvent.

-Rogue, je te présente Monsieur Zeref Dragneel.

-Bonjour.

Mais il est jeune ! Il a l'air d'avoir l'âge des Grands, pas celui d'un Monsieur !

-Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance.

Sakura part. Je regarde ce Monsieur qui a l'air d'être un Grand. On dirais que ses yeux sont vides.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est la magie ?

La magie ?

-Euh…. C'est quelque chose qui permet de faire tout ce qu'on veux.

-Plus ou moins. Il y a des limites. Tu pourrais apprendre la magie.

-C'est vrai ? Mais pour faire quoi ?

-Je sais que tu n'aime pas les dragons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. On peut les tuer avec la magie ?

-Tout les dragons ne sont pas méchants. Je cherche des enfant spéciaux, comme toi. Je connais cinq gentils dragons qui veulent apprendre la magie a des enfants comme toi, pour combattre les méchants dragons.

-D'accord.

Peut être que je retrouverais Frosch ?

 _7 Juillet 777_

Où on est ? Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de chose, a part de Skyadrum. Il y a un blond avec moi. Il s'appelle Sting je crois. Oui ! C'est Sting ! Et le brun à côté, c'est Gajeell, il me semble. Mais il ne reste pas avec nous. Pourquoi ? On doit se séparer. A oui c'est ça. Mais pourquoi ? Et où est Skyadrum ? Il devait être avec moi. Il faut que je le retrouve. Ah non. C'est vrai. Il est mort. Mais pourquoi ? Je l'ai tué. Je m'en souviens, maintenant.

 _Quelques temps plus tard_

Cette chatte est vraiment étrange. Mais elle est vraiment attachante. Et si je lui donnais un nom ? Oh, non, elle en a peut-être déjà un.

-Tu as un nom ?

-Un nom ? C'est quoi ?

-C'est le mot par lequel tout le monde t'appelle.

-Non. Tu as un nom ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Rogue.

-Et moi ?

-Tu veux te choisir un nom ?

Elle me regarde, l'air a moitié perdu et a moitié suppliant. Elle veut… que je lui donne un nom ? Euh… _Frosch_. Je ne sais pas se que sa veut dire, mais sa lui va bien.

-Tu veux t'appeler Frosch ?

-Fros… Foch…

Elle n'arrive pas à le dire ?

-Ou Fro ?

-Fro ! Fro !

-Sa te va bien.

-Fro pense la même chose !

Elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne ? C'est pas grave.

-Tu veux aller quelque part ?

-Fro ne sait pas.

-On peut aller à Crocus, c'est la capital.

-Fro pense la même chose !

Elle est étrange. Mais vraiment attachante.

 **Dans la semaine prochaine on se retrouve pour un autre One-Shot !**


	17. Ul(tear)

**Heeeey !**

 **J'arrive a ne pas être en retard en se moment, c'est bien. J suis la preuve vivante que les résolutions de début d'année peuvent être tenu !**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

Ma chère Ultear,

Tu ne liras jamais cette lettre. Je ne mettrai pas de mot sur ce qui t'es arrivé, cela serait accepté ton sort…. Et que je suis une mauvaise mère…

J'étais. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Et toute la puissance que j'ai acquéri au fils des années, n'a servi à rien, sinon a causer ta perte. Si je ne l'avais pas eu, tu ne serais pas tomber malade .

Si j'écris c'est pour mettre des mots sur le chagrin qui me ronge. Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait de ma vie depuis que tu es partie. Je n'ai plus envie de rien depuis.

C'est a peine si je songe à me nourrir, a faire toutes ses actions simples mais vitales que l'on fait tous les jours. Ton père et toi m'avaient laissé seule, comment puis-je vivre sans vous ?

La pensée populaire est qu'il faut profiter de la vie, pour soit comme pour les morts. Je vais recommencer à vivre.

Non ! Je ne t'oublie pas, ma chérie, personne, absolument personne ne prendra cette place immense qui t'es dédié, dans mon cœur. Et qui est juste à coté de celle de ton père.

Je n'avais pas tellement envie de le faire, mais il y a ce petit garçon, au cheveux couleurs de glace qui est venu me chercher. Il est arrivé se matin, et m'a annoncé le plus sérieusement du monde vouloir apprendre ma magie.

Cette magie qui t'a toujours émerveillé, celle dont tu as appris les bases, mais donc tu n'a jamais eu le temps de t'approprier. Je suis qu'entre tes mains, elle serait devenu encore plus belle.

Il faut que je tourne la page. Non, je ne t'oublie pas, mais je vis. Pour toi.

Je t'aimerais toujours, ma seule, unique et précieuse fille.

Puisses tu reposer en paix,

Ta mère, Ul.

 **Le format est un peu différent, il vous quand même plût ?**

 **Sinon à la prochaine !**

 **C'est au tour de Sting d'y passer !**


	18. Sting

**Désolée du retard!**

 **Mais pour me faire pardonner il est super long.**

 **C'est ta commande, Noominaome, j'espére qu'il te plaira.**

Sting

Et puis quoi encore ? Il est absolument hors de question que j'y aille. Raah ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être maître moi ? Ah ! Rogue ! Il va y aller à ma place, c'est obligé.

-Hey Rogue ?

-Sting ?

-Dis, tu sais il y a une réunion des maître de guilde au Conseil dans une semaine, et…

-Tu n'a pas envie d'y aller ?

-Bâ non. Et puis, je e suis pas un très grand diplomate, alors je pourrais faire une bêtise….

-C'est bon. Je t'accompagne.

Il part. Hey non !

Coincé un mois dans la ville du Conseil pour cette réunion de ***** des maîtres de guilde ! J'y crois pas ! Et si Rogue est bien venu, il m'a lâché pour aller visiter la ville avec Frosch et _Lector._ Ce traître !

Non, vraiment j'ai besoin de partir. De toute façon, sa parle de budget, et comme je suis au fond de la pièce je peut sortir discrètement.

Rah ! Elle est où la sortie ? Non, parce qu'a se rythme, je vais finir par retomber sur la salle de réunion.

Des doubles portes… C'est celles de la salle de réunion ? Ou celle de l'entré ? Bon perdu comme je le suis, autant tenté. Si c'est la salle de réunion, je ferais une petite sieste, tant pis.

Raté, c'est la bibliothèque. Bon, bas y' plus qu'a retourner dans le labyrinthe. Hey, mais c'est… La petite de Fairy Tail, enfin qui y étais quand la guilde existait encore, celle qui est mignonne…. Rah… Comment c'est son nom ? Levy ! C'est sa Levy. Elle porte l'uniforme du Conseil et est dans sa bibliothèque. Donc elle doit travailler ici. Et si c'est vrai, alors elle connaît la sortie ! Il faut que je lui demande !

-Tu ne devrais pas être à la réunion ?

-C'est ennuyant à mourir.

-Et comment feras tu si de nouvelle règles sont mises en places ?

-Il y aura un rapport.

Elle me regarde attentivement, avant de me demander en riant ;

-Le rapport feras une dizaine de page, au bas mot. Tu n'est pas capable d'assister à une réunion, et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu pourrais le lire en entier ?

-En faite, Rogue, Rufus, Yukino ou Minerva le lira et me le résumera.

-Comment as tu étais nommé maître ? demande-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-J'suis le plus fort.

-Et Minerva ?

-Elle n'était pas là.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu pourrais lui laissé ta place maintenant, non ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Bon, sa te dit de me montrer la sortie ?

-Ok.

 _Une semaine plus tard_

-Hey Levy ! Ça va ?

-Oui et toi, Sting ?

-Bien. Dis, je….

-Tu es perdu, non ?

-Oui, comment t'a deviné ?

-Parce que c'est la même chose tout les jours. A croire que tu le fais exprès.

Les trois première fois, je me suis vraiment perdu, les quatre autres, un peu moins.

-Bon, ok, je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Tu voudrais pas aller en ville boire un verre ? C'est plus agréable comme cadre de conversation.

Pourquoi elle est écarlate, d'un coup ?

-Heu… Oui, pourquoi pas, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Tu rougis vite, dit donc. Tu es aussi rouge qu'une crevette.

Elle se fige. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Je... Je viens me rappeler que j'ai un truc à faire. Je ne peut pas aller prendre un verre avec toi aujourd'hui, mais peut être une autre fois. Allé, viens vite, je t'emmène à la sortie.

Pourquoi s'est elle refermé d'un coup, tout à l'heure ? Ah tiens, la bande de traître. *****, ils m'ont vus ! Je suis censé être à la réunion….

-Sting, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Heuuu…. La réunion est finie….

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Tu es juste partit !

-Fro le pense aussi !

Rogue me regardant en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré .

-J'irais à ta place demain. Parce que je suppose que tu n'y est pas aller les jours précédent, et qui tu n'iras pas les autres jours ?

-Bas si. J'assiste au début de la réunion, histoire de savoir si c'est important.

Une journée de libre, c'est tellement génial !

Et, mais où sont Frosch et Lector ? Quoi ? Rogue les as emmené ? Lector, tu n'es qu'un traître. Bon, que vais-je pouvoir faire de cette journée ? Je sais ! Et si j'allais retrouver Levy ? Quoi que… Non, elle va finir par me prendre par je sais pas quoi. En plus, je n'ai pas encore pu voir la ville.

Levy ? Décidément, je la croise tout le temps.

-Hey ! Levy !

-Sting ?

-Je te jure que je te suis pas.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le pensais pas. Je suis juste surprise.

-Bon, sa te dis, se verre ?

Cette fois, elle ne rougis pas. Dommage, elle est encore plus mignonne quand elle rougit. Hein ? À quoi je pense moi ?

-Si tu veux. De toute façon, j'ai rein de mieux à faire, c'est mon jour de congé.

-Alors, qu'avais tu à faire de si important, hier ?

Elle soupire. Plus je la regarde, plus je la trouve attachante.

-En fait, non. C'est juste que Gajeell m'appelait toujours comme sa.

C'est pas celui que Rogue admire ?

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Oh non ! On est sortit ensemble, mais sa s'est mal finit. Et on peut pas trop s'éviter, il travaille au Conseil. Mais là, il est en mission.

-A ok.

Je me sens si ***, d'avoir répondu ça.

On regarde chacun dans une direction et je sais pas trop comment reprendre la conversation.

-Au fait, tu devrais pas être en réunion ?

-Rogue y est allé à ma place.

-Tu devrais peut lui laissé la place de maître.

Elle est pénible avec ça ! Je… Je sais comment riposter…

-Tu insiste vraiment avec ça.

-Non, pas tellement.

-Je sais. En fait, tu veux me garder pour toi toute seule ?

J'ai réussi à la faire rougir ! Enfin rosir. Quoi que… C'est à la limite entre les deux.

-N'importe quoi !

-Tu es toute rose… Je…. N'importe quoi !

Elle vraiment mignonne…. Je serais pas en train de me répéter, moi. Ah, *****, elle se barre !

-Faut que j'y aille.

Elle prend son sac, il faut que je la suive, que je l'empêche de partir. Ah zut, les boissons. Je dois avoir un ou deux Joyaux dans une de mes poches…. Ah, oui, voilà. Vite, je jette les pièce sur la table, et je la suis. Où est elle ? Des cheveux bleus sa se trouve facilement, pourtant !

Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Et je m'en veux. Et en plus Lector cherche à savoir pourquoi je suis déprimé. En faite, je sais pas trop. Je veux la revoir. Comprendre se qu'il s'est passé. Demain. Demain j'irais assister à la réunion, et je la chercherais en sortant.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'avais oublié que c'est si ****** ces réunions. En une journée ? Il faut vraiment que je parle à Levy. Enfin bref. Ils en sont encore au budget. Ma tête va exploser, s'ils disent un chiffre de plus.

-Il est 12h, la séance est levée jusqu'à 14h.

Hein ? Sa a duré deux heures ? A d'accord, j'ai compris pourquoi je suis bloqué ici aussi longtemps. Bon, maintenant je cherche Levy. Direction la bibliothèque.

Et *****, elle est où déjà ? Je crois qu'il faut tourner à droite. Ah non, c'est pas ça. A gauche ? Oui, c'est ça !

-Levy pourquoi es tu partie si vite hier ?

-Je…

Je l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne derrière moi.

-Viens on va manger !

-Sting.

Je m'arrête et la regarde. On est seul.

-S'il te plaît, laisse moi, demande-t-elle sans me regarder

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai du travail.

-Nooon.

-Quoi non ?

-Se n'est pas le travail qui t'appelle. J'avais raison hier.

-A quel sujet ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je…

-Et tu as peur te l'engagé, non ?

Celle-là, je l'ai peut être pas volé. C'est que sa fait mal une baffe.

-D'accord, je l'ai mérité, mais reviens !

Elle part sans se retourner. Bon, ok. Je la rattrape, la sais dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Et elle répond à mon baiser.

-Ça c'est sur, tu l'avais méritée ta baffe.

-Mais j'avais raison.

-C'est à voir….

Et on s'embrasse à nouveau.

 **À la prochaine !**


	19. Gerard

**Me revoilà pour un OS moins joyeux, mais sa faisait un moment que je voulais l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plairas.**

* * *

 **Gerard**

….

Ce silence est incroyable.

…..

Enfin, je suis seul, je peux décider….

…..

Et je me rend à quel point j'ai étais faible. Oh Erza…. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais du résister…

Non.

J'ai résister.

Sinon, c'est toi qui serait ici, dans ce néant.

…..

Où suis-je ?

….

Quand suis-je ?

…..

Suis-je en vie ?

…..

Je n'en n'ai aucune idée….

Mon nom. Quel est mon nom ?

…..

Je ne sais plus.

…

Le silence, la solitude sont si pesantes.

…..

Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

…..

Parce que je me suis sacrifié.

….

Pour la sauver.

Elle.

Erza.

Erza Scarlett.

Erza….

Qu'est-ce ?

Je ne sais pas.

…...

Où suis-je ?

Je ne sais pas.

…..

Quand suis-je ?

Je ne sais pas.

….

Qui suis-je ?

Je ne sais pas.

…..

Je ne sais rien. Ma mémoire est un champs vide, une plaine. Mais se qui m'entoure est bleu.

Non.

Il y a cet éclat rouge.

Écarlate.

Scarlett.

Comment ais-je pu t'oublier ?

Erza.

Je ne sais plus à quoi tu ressemble. Je ne sais plus qui tu es. Je ne sais plus si tu es un mirage, une illusion, un rêve. Je ne sais pas si tu existe.

Mais je te connaît. Toi et ton nom.

Tu es mon seul souvenir.

* * *

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas ; une review sa prend peu de temps et sa fait plaisir à l'auteur, et en plus en en laissant, vous pouvez me laissez vos commande.**

 **J'accepte à peu prés tout, tant que c'est sur un ou deux personnage secondaire (précisez pour un couple, même farfelu, on m'a bien demandé du Sting-Levy, et s'était vraiment drôle à écrire, que c'est pas trop précis et que c'est pas un lemon.**


	20. Charuru

**Bon, pour aujourd'hui j'avais une commande, mais j'ai préféré la garder au chaud pour plus tard. Surtout que je vais un peu tricher, mais au final, ça sera le même couple, Noominaome, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **Une dernière chose avant que je vous laisse lire l'OS, Charuru est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter. Alors, oui, au début au moins, je suis dure avec elle. Mais j'espère que l'OS vous plairas quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Charuru**

-En faite, ton problème, Charuru, c'est que tu n'es qu'une petite peste hautaine.

-Avant d'insulter les autres, Happy, tu devrais peut être dessoûler. Se n'est pas parce que la moitié de la guilde est, encore une fois, soûle et que l'autre est en train de prendre part à une de ces stupides bagarre générale, que tu dois les imiter.

-Si le comportement des gens de la guilde te déplaît temps, pourquoi ne part tu donc pas?

-Mais Charuru, poursuivit Wendy en souriant, si tu te déplaît temps à la guilde, pourquoi reste-te tu ? Tu n'a cas partir. J'ai d'autre amis, ici, qui me conseillerons mieux que toi. Toi, tu me bride tout le temps, c'est pour cela que je m'améliore pas.

-Mais, mais Wendy…. Tu… Nous sommes amies…..

-Amies ? Happy, penses-tu que Charuru et moi somme amis ?

-Non, elle se croit tellement supérieure à toi. Mais moi, je veux bien être ton ami !

-Et moi donc ! Intervint Sherrya.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, je les vis partir tout trois, me laissant là.

-Mais… Mais…. Attendeeeeeeeeeeeeez!

-Oh non. Va trouver une autre fille à brider ! Me lança Wendy avant de disparaître.

-Non. Non ! Nooooooon !

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Je suis dans mon lit. Se n'était qu'un cauchemars. Qu'un cauchemars.

-Charuru ? Demanda Wendy en se redressant brusquement et en allumant la lumière, la mine très inquiète, ça va ?

-Oui oui. Se n'était qu'un cauchemars….

-Quel genre de cauchemars ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Se n'était pas une prémonition ?

-Non.

Je n'espère pas.

-D'accord. Mais si tu as du mal à dormir, tu devrais en parler, sa t'aiderais à le comprendre, voir à l'oublier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était idiot. Je vais faire un petit tour, et sa iras mieux, je dormirais mieux après.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, non, c'est bon. Tu devrais dormir, tu part en mission demain. Je te dirais si il y a un problème.

-D'accord. N'hésite pas à me réveiller, je te rappelle qu'on est amie, et que les amis c'est fait pour sa.

-Bien sûr.

Ce n'étais qu'un rêve stupide, non ? Je ne suis ni hautaine, ni une peste, et je ne bride pas Wendy, si ?

Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis hautaine. C'est mon caractère, c'est tout. Je pourrais faire des efforts, mais c'est dur. Et puis, demande-ton à Natsu d'arrêter d'être un gamin, ou à Grey d'arrêter de se déshabiller ? Non. Mais peut être faut-il que quelqu'un prenne l'initiative de changer pour donner l'exemple aux autres ?

Une peste ? N'est-ce pas un peu fort ? Si. Peut être ais-je rêvé de ce mot mot, parce qu'il allait bien avec hautaine ? De toute façon, si j'arrête d'être hautaine et que je m'ouvre aux autres, je serais moins une peste.

Quand à brider Wendy… Se n'est qu'une enfant, elle n'as pas à se battre. D'un autre coté elle est très timide, et le serais peut être moins si je la laissais se battre. Par contre, hors de question qu'elle risque la mort ou qu'elle se batte comme une moins que rien lors d'une de ces bagarres générales de la guilde !

La guilde…. Fairy Tail…. C'est bien la guilde la plus bruyante, fanfaronne, irrespectueuse et bagarreuse de Fiore. Mais c'est aussi la guilde la plus ouverte, la plus familiale de Fiore, voir du monde. Elle m'a accueilli comme je le suis, ne devrais-je pas le faire aussi ?

Ok. Demain, je change ! Je serais plus ouverte, plus sympa, et surtout plus tolérante envers les cinq milliard de bagarres qu'il y aura dans la journée !

Par contre, ça ne veut pas dire que je les approuve pour autant.

-Charuru, tu veux partager mon poisson ?

-Non.

Pourquoi il fait sa tête dépité ? Ah oui ! J'avais dit plus sympa.

-Bon d'accord. Mais on pourrais pas le faire cuire ? Je n'aime pas le poisson crus.

Jamais je n'ai vu des yeux briller autant que ceux d'Happy à ce moment précis. Il est adorable comme ça. À quoi je pense, moi ?

 **Normalement, la prochaine fois on se retrouve pour la commande, mais en attendant, n'hésitait pas à me laisser d'autre commandes.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	21. Edo-Lyon

**Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose la commande de Noominaome. Qui m'avait demandé du LyonXJuvia.**

 **Problème n'1 : Je méprise, je déteste, je hais ce couple. Vous la sentez, la fangirl de Grey, et par la même occasion du Gruvia ?**

 **Problème n'2 : J'ai déjà fait un OS sur Juvia, et un autre sur Lyon.**

 **C'est à ce moment que je triche ; je prend leurs version Édoras ! (Même si a la base, c'est un arc que j'aime le moins).**

 **J'aurais du détester écrire cet OS, logiquement. Et bien non, vu que j'avais quasiment carte-blanche pour les personnalité et histoire je me suis amusée comme une petite folle.**

 **Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous laisse lire, en vous souhaitant naturellement une bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Edo-Lyon**

oOo

Elle va nous retrouver. Elle va nous retrouver tous sa parce que Yuka à éternué. Pourquoi on a suivi Toby sur ce coup là ? Braquer une banque, ok, on le fait tout les mois, mais kidnapper quelqu'un d'important ? Et maintenant on a une idiote d'une ancienne-guilde-noir-mais-maintenant-officiel-donc-ils-sont-gentil-et-on-peut-leur-demander-du-travail(-légal) sur le dos. Qui plus est de la guilde amie avec le roi, la plus puissante des guilde, Fairy Tail.

Mais pourquoi j'ai suivi Toby sur ce coup là ?

-Aie !

Il y a un truc qui pique dans mon coup.

-La ferme. Tes potes se sont barrés, tu es le dernier.

Quoi ? Ça doit être parce que je suis le pessimiste de la bande. C'est ma faute, si je ne crois pas en mes capacités?

-Retournes toi lentement.

Je m'exécute. Je suis nez à nez avec une épée plutôt pointu et sa propriétaire.

-J'y suis pour rien ! Je leur avait que c'était une mauvaise idée !

En voyant celle qui m'a attrapé, Toby se moquerai de moi. Il s'agit d'une belle jeune femme au cheveux bleus, lisses, dont les pointes forment un épais rouleaux. Sa tenue est plutôt courte.

-Lyon Bastia ?

-Oui. Et vous ?

-Celle qui va te mettre en prison. Aller viens, il y a deux jours de marche jusqu'à la capitale.

-Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres !

-Où sont les autres ?

-Je sais pas. Toby choit une planque différente après chaque gros coup. Yuka et moi ne la découvrons qu'au dernier moment.

-Donc tu seras jugé pour les autres.

oOo

-Vous pourriez déserrer la corde ? J'ai du mal à respirer.

-Si tu peut parler, c'est que tu peut respirer. Donc tu te tais et tu me laisse manger en silence.

Elle est peut être belle, mais elle est pénible. Je la regarde sortir un sandwiche, et le manger en silence. Cette pensée fait peut être un peu gros pervers. Oui mais bon, de toute façon, elle m'a ligotée de telle façon que je peut pas vraiment tourner la tête. Je doit avoir l'air d'une momie en symbiose avec un arbre.

-Vous pourriez m'en donné un bout ? Je commence à avoir faim.

Elle m'ignore.

-S'il vous plaît ?

Maintenant je commence à avoir mal au coup et au dos.

-Je meure de fin. S'il vous plaît, sinon vous serez obligé de me porter demain. Déjà que je pense que mes membres seront complètement ankylosé, et que j'aurai donc du mal à marcher… Deux jour de marche, vous avez dit ? C'est très long, deux jour. Surtout que je connais pas votre nom. Vous savez, je vais sans doute pas dormir, à cause de la position dans laquelle vous m'avez attaché, donc je pourrai monter la garde. Mais comment vous réveiller, si je ne connais pas vo…..

-Si vous ne vous taisez pas dans la minutes, Juvia vous bâillonne. Et si vous continuez de faire du bruit une fois bâillonné, elle vous assomme. Au moins vous pourrez dormir, dans ce cas là.

Juvia… C'est elle ? Elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne ? Mais c'est pas le problème, pour le moment. Je ne peut rien lui répondre. À moins que….

-J'aurai quand même faim. Mon ventre va gargouiller et vous gêner.

Ok. Son regard n'est plus noir mais foudroyant. Elle attrape un gros morceau de pain et me le met dans la bouche.

-Débrouille toi avec ça, mais je ne veut plus t'entendre.

oOo

Non seulement, j'ai passé la pire nuit de ma vie, mais en plus une folle me tire grâce à une corde liant mes poignet, alors que je suis tout ankylosé et que je tombe de sommeil.

Et pour couronner le tout ? Le soleil est de plomb, aujourd'hui, et il n'y a pas de vent pour rafraîchir l'air. Même pas une minuscule brise.

Juvia a l'air de souffrir, au moins autant que moi. Mais pas question de se plaindre, sa fait une demi-heure qu'elle m'a bâillonné.

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Il est lointain, j'ai du mal à bien entendre. Je crois que c'est un bruit de sabots.

De sabots ? Ô mon Dieu, on est où ? Réfléchi, réfléchi…. Il y a avait un panneau, près d'une rivière. Quelqu'un avait barré son nom et l'avait remplacé par un gribouillis pratiquement illisible. Bequfos ? Non, c'était autre chose, quelque chose comme… Pegasus.

On est sur leur territoire. Je suis mort s'ils me voient. Il faut que j'éloigne Juvia de la route principale. Donc, je me jette dans les fougère du bas coté.

Elle pousse un cri de surprise en se sentant brusquement tirée en arrière. La jeune femme tombe lourdement à coté de moi et ne bouge plus. J'espère ne pas avoir entendu le craquement que je crois avoir entendu.

Au bout de cinq minutes, un bruit de galop c'est rapproché, et même arrêté à notre hauteur.

Entre les feuilles des fougères, je reconnais Eve et Ren. On est bien sur le territoire de Punk Pegasus.

Le premier aurait l'air d'un enfant, s'il n'était pas habillé en punk. Le second était noir et habillé dans le même style vestimentaire. C'est le copain de Sherry, notre ex-associé qui nous as lâché pour rejoindre nos pires ennemis.

-Bizard, j'aurai juré avoir quelqu'un dans le coin.

-On s'en fous. On va être en retard, tu veux vraiment être en retard à une réunion organisée par _Bob_?

-Non. On y va.

oOo

Un quart d'heure qu'ils sont partis. Je pense qu'on peut sortir de notre cachette. Au fait, pourquoi Juvia n'a pas protesté ?

Oh non. C'est pas vrai ! Vite, où je peut trouver une pierre ? Ah non, son épée et sortie de son fourreau. Vite, vite. Aie ! Je me si coupée en sciant la corde. C'est long, trop long. À c'est bon. Enfin je peur quitter cette ********* de bâillon.

-Juvia ? Juvia, vous m'entendez ? Allez, réveillez vous !

Sa tête a cognée une pierre, et son bras à un angle bizard. Non, c'est son épaule. Elle est déboîtée. Je crois. Comment sa se reboite, une épaule ?

Et puis ***** ! Pourquoi j'essaye de la soigner ? J'devrais partir.

oOo

-La tête de Juvia lui fait mal….

-Vous devriez ne pas parler et rester couchée, vous auriez moins mal.

-Vous l'avez dit une vingtaine de fois.

-Vous avez dit une vingtaine de fois que vous aviez mal à la tête.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi pénible ?

-Il parait. C'est peut être pour ça que les autres m'ont laissé derrière.

-Et pourquoi avez vous tiré Juvia hors du chemin ?

-Des cavaliers arrivaient et on était sur le territoire de Punk Pegasus.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une guilde noire reconvertit en bande de malfaiteur, qui déteste mon groupe. Je suis un tantiné lâche, et j'ai préféré me cacher.

Elle est mignonne, quand elle réfléchit, les yeux perdus dans le vide. C'est moi ou elle qui s'est cogné la tête ?

-Pourquoi avez vous soigné Juvia ?

-Et si vous dormiez un peu ? Vous avez pris un coup sur la tête.

-Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Vous ne savez pas pour…

-Et c'est moi qui parle trop ?

-Juvia a pris un coup sur la tête, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, il faut l'excuser.

-C'est trop facile, ce genre d'excuse.

On se regarde sans rien dire. Et soudain on éclate de rire.

oOo

-Juvia se sens mieux, maintenant.

-Vous êtes sure ?

-Oui. Juvia vous doit la vie, elle ne vous emmèneras pas à la capital pour être juger.

-Merci. Mais vous devez vraiment partir ?

-Oui, la guilde de Juvia l'attend.

-On se reverra, peut être ?

-Peut être.

Je la regarde partir. Pourquoi je la laisse partir ?

oOo

 _Quelque part sur Earthland, une jeune femme au cheveux bleus se réveille brutalement._

 _-Juvia a trahi Grey-sama ! Juvia a rêvé qu'elle aimait Lyon-san ! Juvia a honte, elle a si honte !_

oOo

 _À un autre endroit d'Earthland, c'est un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui se réveille._

 _-J'ai fait un si beau rêve. J'étais seul avec Juvia, sans cet ******* de Grey. Et je crois bien qu'elle m'aimait !_

oOo

 _Un an plus tard_

-Prêt ?

-Oui, mais Juvia, tu es sur qu'il vont m'accepter ?

-Mais oui Lyon ! Fait juste attention a un mec qui s'appelle Grey.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, pour rien.

J'ai peur.

Elle m'embrasse, et ouvre les portes de sa guilde.

Les fées, c'est gentils, non ?

oOo

 **On va imaginer que les gens d'Earthland rêvent de leurs "moi" d'Edoras, et vice-versa.**

 **Vous avez aimé ? Alors vous avez peut être, éventuellement le temps d'envisager de commencer à penser à laisser une review, voir une commande. Vous avez vu, je ne recule devant rien (sauf les lemon il est hors de question que j'en écrive un).**

 **Si vous aimez le concept de "Punk Pegasus", je pourrai faire un OS dessus, voir plus.**


	22. Jason

**Comment allez vous chers lecteurs ? Bien ? En tout cas j'espère. Vous êtes en tout 5 a avoir mis en favoris ce recueil ou a le suivre, les deux pour trois d'entre vous, et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur. Comme je remercie tout ceux qui le lise sans le mettre en favori ou le suivre, il y a quand même plus de trois miles vues sur ce recueil !**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous propose un One-Shot sur Jason, vous savez, le reporter qui hurle constamment "cool !" . J'espère que vous vous souvenez globalement de mes One-Shot sur Macao, Loki, Cobra et Sting, vous comprendrez un peu mieux.**

 **Bonne et agréable lecture, mes lecteurs adoré !**

oOo

Jason

oOo

-Sa ne va plus ! Plus du tout ! C'est quoi ces résultats ? On perds en chiffre de vente ! Bientôt le _Weekly Sorcerer_ ne sera plus premier des ventes à Fiore. Il en est hors de question, vous m'entendez ? Hors de question !

Il est vrai que sa ne serait pas cool.

-Il faudrait trouver un article vraiment cool et hors du commun.

-Exactement, Jason. Je n'attendez que que vous vous proposiez.

-D'accord, patron. Je vais vous faire l'article le plus cool depuis la création du magazines, les ventes vont décoller, se sera vraiment coooool !

-Je compte sur vous, Jason. Vous êtes mon meilleur reporter.

oOo

Il faut que je trouve un sujet d'article vraiment cool. Voyons, qu'est-ce qui intéresse tout le monde ? Les potins ? Non. Les secret cachés des guildes, voir même, ceux caché à l'intérieur même de ces guildes. Ça, c'est vraiment cool.

Mais par quel guilde commencer ? Voyons, voyons…. Une guilde vraiment cool… Fairy Tail ! Mais Sabertooth est vraiment cool aussi. Le mieux serais de trouver un secret liant ces deux guildes.

Je suis plus proche de Sabertooth, j'y vais en premier. C'est partit pour un reportage vraiment coooool !

oOo

Ma perruque trop cool est en place, de même que mon déguisement. Il ne serait pas cool que quelqu'un me reconnaisse.

Heureusement, il y a toujours une horde de fans en furie dans la guilde, c'est une habitude trop cool hérité de Fairy Tail.

Maintenant commence la partie la plus cool du reportage, boire en laissant traîner mon oreille.

-Hey ! Toi, là, t'es nouveaux ?

-Non, je suis juste un fan de Sabertooth, c'est trop cool d'être ici.

-Moi aussi je suis un fan. J'adore Sting !

Vu qu'il est habillé exactement comme le maître de la guilde, je m'en serez douté. Mais il sait peut être quelque chose. Je vais faire comme si je l'étais aussi.

-Moi aussi ! Il est ici ?

-Et bien, en fait…

Il se rapproche de moi dans un air conspirateur.

-Depuis la réunion des maîtres de guildes, celle d'il y a deux ans, ils est rarement à la guilde. L'autre jour, j'ai entendu Minerva et Rogue en parler, j'ai une ouï super fine ! Il paraît qu'il est partit il y a pas une heure. Enfin, je suppose, car les deux autres, accompagné de Lector sont partis en catastrophes, il y a environ une demi-heure, après avoir fouillé toute la guilde. Tu sais ce qu'est la seule chose qui pourrais motiver un homme à faire ça ?

-L'amour.

-Exactement.

-Cool, c'est vraiment cool !

-Exactement !

oOo

Il faut que je retrouve Sting à tout prix. Le problème, c'est que personne ne semble l'avoir vu. A moins… Je n'ai pas interrogé cette mendiante.

-Madame ? Auriez vous vu un grand jeune homme blond ?

Elle ne m'a même pas regardé…

-Madame ?

-C'est à moi que vous parlez jeune homme ?

-Oui, auriez…

-Il y a si longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé «Madame»…

-Auriez vous vu un jeune homme blond ?

-Le maître de Sabertooth ? Deux personnes m'ont demandé où il était avant vous, mais je ne leur est rien dit, ils étaient impolis ! Quoi qu'ils étaient peut un peu trop paniqué où énervé pour le faire. Non, ce n'est pas une raison. Enfin, il est passé il y a dix minutes par ici.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, madame. Vous êtes trop coooool ! Tenez pour vous.

Je lui tend une grosse poignée de Joyaux, avant de partir sous ses remerciements.

oOo

Ce buisson n'est pas très confortable, mais la scène qu'il me permet d'observer sans être vu est si coooool ! Là, devant moi, Sting Youclif, maître de Sabertooth, deuxième meilleure guilde du pays, embrasse Levy Mcgarden, ancienne membre du Conseil, et membre depuis son enfance de la guilde de Fairy Tail, la meilleur de Fiore ! C'est cool, cool coooool !

Mais surtout, je dois me taire, ils ne doivent pas m'entendre. Heureusement, j'ai pris mon appareil photo silencieux !

Ils se séparent, et Sting explique en plaisantant qu'il a du faire quatre fois le tour de la ville de Sabertooth avant de venir ici pour être sur que Rogue ne le retrouve pas.

-Tu sais que si tu renonçais à ta fonction de maître de guilde, tu pourrais aller et venir sans problème ?

-C'est bientôt les Grands Jeux Magiques. À ce moment, je la céderais à Minerva ou Rogue, car maintenant que Fairy Tail est de retour, Sabertooth va reparticiper, et gagner!

-Mais oui, mais oui. Je te rappelle qu'on a Natsu, Grey, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, même Lu-chan pourrait te battre, j'en suis sur.

-Lucy ? N'importe quoi !

-Mais moi je pourrai.

-N'importe quoi. Pourquoi me vaincrais tu, puisque tu vas rejoindre Sabertooth ?

-Mais il en ais hors de question ! _Tu_ va rejoindre Fairy Tail.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

Elle l'embrasse, avant de dire ;

-Sinon on va tous les deux dans une autre guilde.

-La troisième guilde la plus forte ? Lamia Squale ?

Ce scoop est si coooool !

-Mouais, non. J'ai une idée.

-J'écoute.

-Si ta guilde perd, je vais à Sabertooth, et si Fairy Tail gagne tu nous rejoins.

C'est quoi cet arrangement ?

-Attend, donc si on prend ton idée, si je gagne, je devrais quitter ma guilde ? Non !

-Mais comme ça, je suis sur que tu laisseras Fairy Tail gagner.

-Non, on fait l'inverse ; si on gagne, tu nous rejoins, si on perd, je vous rejoins.

-Bon… Si tu veux.

oOo

Je pense que je n'obtiendrais pas mieux. En revanche, un article vraiment cool prend forme. Il faut que je retourne à Sabertooth, voir si je peut découvrir une ou deux autres rumeurs. Sa va être cool !

Pas cool ! Revoilà le fan de Sting de tout à l'heure.

-Alors ?! Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Non, malheureusement.

Ce que j'ai découvert doit rester secret jusqu'à la parution de l'article. Sinon, nous ne ferons pas de ventes trop coooool !

-Dommage. Dis, sa te dit d'apprendre une ou deux rumeurs qui court à Sabertooth ?

-Toujours ! Les rumeurs, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus cool dans la vie !

-Mais le répète pas, hein ? Sa doit rester dans la guilde.

-Bien sur ! Se ne serais pas cool de les répéter !

Mais il est cool de les écrire !

-Bon, alors voilà. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je voix Yukino et Orga partir en mission ensemble. Mais ça ne serait pas suspect, s'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Oh, et tu voix le groupe de fugitif, ceux d'une guilde noir qui était très puissante et qui c'est fait défoncer par des guildes officiels il y a une dizaine d'années ?

-Oracion Seis, non ?

-C'est ça ! Bâ ils sont souvent dans le coin, ils voient souvent Yukino. En fait il y en a une qui lui ressemble vraiment.

-Attend… Tu eux dire qu'une guilde comme Sabertooth serait allié avec une guilde noire ?!

-Moins fort ! J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas Oracion Seis est souvent dans le coin.

La suite de la conversation ne m'apprend rien de bien intéressant, mais je reste discuter avec ce fan jusqu'au soir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il pense que je ne cherche que des ragots, sa serait pas cool.

oOo

Sa y est. J'ai trouvé Oracion Seis. Où plutôt Crime Sorciere, mais peut de gens savent que ces deux guildes ne sont en faite qu'une. Mais moi je le sais, comme je sais qu'il y a une procédure en cours pour déterminer s'il faut rendre cette guilde neutre officiel. C'est trop cool !

Deuxième scoop trop cool ; Yukino est la petite sœur d'Angel/Sorano de Crime Sorciere ! Trop coooool ! Sauf que cette dernière a failli tuer Orga en apprenant qu'il sortait avec Yukino. Et actuellement, je les suis jusqu'à Fairy Tail. Cette dernière est aussi secrètement alliée avec la guilde neutre. Et je vais bientôt savoir pourquoi Orga et Yukino les ont accompagné.

Pas coooool ! Cobra vient d'arriver. S'il me repère…..

oOo

J'ai réussi à éviter Cobra. Trop coooool ! Et maintenant je suis à Magnolia. Je me suis perdu dans Magnolia, pour être exact, et c'est pas cool. En revanche, Laxus de Fairy Tail qui entre discrètement dans un immeuble, sous une cape et sans le Rayjiin Shu, sa c'est cool. Encore un rendez-vous amoureux secret ?

Bon, il m'est impossible de rentrer dans cet hôtel, mais… Il y a un escalier de secours !Cool ! Il va falloir faire attention, les Dragon Slayer ont une ouïe trop cool !

Je monte par la pointes des pied, et… Coooool ! Laxus est là entrain…. D'embrasser un homme au cheveux roux ? Cool, cool, coooool ! L'article le plus cool au monde ! Vite, des photos ! Et mais…. Mais… Il s'agit de Loki, où Léo, esprit céleste du Lion dont la clé appartient à Lucy Heartfilia ! Un esprit céleste sort avec un humain ? Qui plus est Laxus ? Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool !

Aie ! Pas cool, je suis tombé. Oh… Non… Laxus est un Dragon Slayer et a donc une très bonne ouïe ! Je dois partir, viiiite !

J'ai un point de coté pas cool. Je pense que je peux m'arrêter de courir, maintenant, je suis dans la forêt. Je suis perdu… C'est pas….

Coooool ! Ma bonne étoile est avec moi ! Étoile-Léo, je devrais la mettre dans l'article celle-là. Enfin bref, devant moi, enfin un peu plus loin derrière les arbres, s'embrassent Gerard, maître de la guilde Crime Sorciere et Titania !

Si cet article n'est pas le plus vendu de tout les temps, que je sois foudroyé sur place. Laxus-foudroyé, celle-là aussi je pourrais la mettre dans l'article. Ah, pas cool, ils parlent. J'ai pas entendu le début de la conversation.

-… venir à Fairy Tail ?

-Le Conseil n'était pas trop ravi de nous gracié, Erza. Tu ne pense pas qu'il vous as déjà assez dans le collimateur ?

-De toute façon, Cobra et Meldy vont vouloir venir à Fairy Tail.

-Oui, Cobra va rester pour être avec Kinana. Je suis sur que Meldy voudrait rester avec Juvia, elles sont amies, mais maintenant Juvia sort avec Grey, elle va vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui.

-Vu tout le temps que Grey passe à se battre avec Natsu, Juvia en trouvera bien à consacrer à Meldy.

-Et Angel va vouloir allez à Sabertooth, pour être avec sa sœur.

-Yukino passe souvent à la guilde, pour passer du temps avec Lucy. Arrête de chercher des excuse, tu reste ici.

Et elle l'embrasse. C'est le reportage le plus cool de toute ma vie. Et si j'allais à la guilde ? Je trouverais peut être quelques autres informations tout aussi cool ?

oOo

Me voilà déguisé et infiltré dans la guilde la plus cool du pays. Enfin, pas pour longtemps, c'est le soir et tout le monde part. Pas cool….

A moins que… J'aille me cacher là-bas. Trop cool comme idée ! Je peut maintenant attendre que tout le monde sorte.

C'est vraiment long. Pour patienter, je vais commencer à faire le plan de mon article. D'abord, parler d'Orga et Yukino, pour introduire Sabertooth. Ensuite….

Mirajane est seul avec un homme ? Il faut que j'écoute !

-Bon, je te laisse les clés, comme d'habitude. Tu as de la chance, il y a eu beaucoup de casse, donc tu n'a pas trop de vaisselle à faire.

-Euh…. Tu ne pense pas que la punition as assez durée ?

-Macao, de un te rappelle tu la raison de la punissions ?

-Oui, mon album de photos des filles au bain.

-Et te rappelles tu la durée de punitions que je t'avais annoncées ?

-Toute la vie ? Mais j'ai retenue la leçon !

-Tu veux vraiment que la punitions s'arrête ?

-Oui !

-Et bien, rentre chez toi.

-Merci !

-Je donnerais l'album à Erza demain.

-Nooooooon ! Je reste !

-D'accord !

Elle lui tend les clés et part en chantonnant. Cette informations est vraiment coooool ! Je pense que j'ai tout se qu'il me faut pour mon article. Pendant que Macao s'éloigne pour faire la vaisselle, je part du bâtiment de Fairy Tail.

oOo

 _Une semaine plus tard_

oOo

Je viens de recevoir le numéro du _Weekly Sorcerer_ mon article trop cool ! La couverture est vraiment cool. C'est un cœur avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail et celui de Sabertooth dedans. Et l'accroche….

« _Découvrez dés maintenant les secret des deux meilleurs guildes du pays_ »

…. est trop coooool ! Le mot de mon directeur m'informe que les ventes ont décollée ! Trop coooool !J'ai vraiment envie de relire mon article trop cool.

oOo

" _Mes chers lecteurs, aujourd'hui je vous propose de découvrir quelque chose qui nous passionne tous, car c'est vraiment trop cool ! Les secrets. Mais pas n'importe quel secret ! Non, ceux de vos mages préféré(e)s ! Mais le sujet est vraiment vaste, c'est pourquoi, dans un premier temps, je ne vous proposeraisque ceux des deux guildes les plus cool du pays, Fairy Tail et Sabertooth._

 _[Photos de Yukino et Orga]_

 _J'imagine que vous n'avez pas du en croire vos yeux en voyant cesphotos. Et pourtant, oui, il s'agit bien de Yukino et Orga. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes parmi les premier à le savoir. De ce que j'ai découvert, peut de gens le savent, dont Angel, ou de son vrai nom, Sorano, sœur de Yukino. Qui a bien failli tuer Orga en apprenant la nouvelle !_

 _[Photo d'Angel tentant d'étrangler Orga]_

 _Comment, vous ne savez pas qui est cette si cool Angel ? Elle fait partit d'une ancienne guilde noir, Oracion Seis, mais a rejoins avec ses camarades de guilde Crime Sorciere, une guilde indépendante constitué d'anciens mages criminels. Mais cela vous importe peu, n'est-ce pas. Vous voulez des détails encore plus cool ? Très bien. Laissons ces criminelles de coté pour nous intéresser à un scoop vraiment trop cool !_

 _Mesdemoiselles, nous allons maintenant parler de Sting, maître de Sabertooth. Depuis deux ans, il s'absenterait régulièrement, et surtout secrètement, sinon se ne serait pas cool, de sa guilde. Mais pourquoi, vous demandez vous ! Et bien, voici la réponse ;_

 _[Photos de Sting et Levy]_

 _N'est-ce pas trop cool ! Uneromance interdite entre le maître de Sabertooth et une mage de longue date de Fairy Tail. Car oui, vous l'avez bien reconnu, il s'agit bien de Levy Mcgarden, la mage d'écriture de la guilde la plus cool du pays ! De plus, ils ont conclus un accord, pour les prochains Grands Jeux Magiques ! Si Sabertooth perd, Sting devra aller à Fairy Tail, et vice-versa ! C'est vraiment trop cool ! Nous suivrons avec plus d'attention encore les prochains Grand Jeux Magiques !_

 _Mais ce n'est pas tout, oh non ! J'ai parlé de Crime Sorciere, plus haut. Et bien deux de leurs membres sont en couples avec des membres de Fairy Tail ! C'est vraiment cool ! Cobra, ou Erik serait ainsi avec une jeune mage et barmaid de la guilde féerique, tandis que Gerard, l'ancien membre du Conseil, fugitif et fondateur de la guilde indépendante sort avec…_

 _[Photos d'Erza et Gerard]_

 _Oui, la belle Titania, qui avait marqué nos esprits en vainquant les cents monstres du Pandémonium et plus tard Kagura puis Minerva, est en couple ! N'est-ce pas trop coooool ?!_

 _Mais je ne pense pas que cela la calmeras complémentent, il est de notoriété public que les membres de sa guilde ont peur d'elle. Notamment ce pauvre Macao, membre insignifiant mais de longue date de Fairy Tail, qui as réunis un album de photos des filles de Fairy Tail au bain. Un terrible pervers se cache donc dans cette guilde si cool !_

 _Mais n'ayez crainte, il est bien punis ! La cool et démoniaque, mais néanmoins belle, que dis-je ! Sublime ! Mirajane s'occupe bien de son cas. Il est chargé de faire toutes les corvées à Fairy Tail._

 _[Photos de Macao en train de faire la vaisselle]_

 _Mais, j'ai bien entendu garder le plus cool pour la fin. Vous vous rappelez de la belle constellationniste de Fairy Tail, Lucy ? L'une de ses clés d'orest celle du Lion, Léo, ou Loki pour les membres de la guilde. Vous vous demandez où je veux en venir ? Ce qu'il y a de vraiment cool ? Et bien, cet esprit est en couple. Et vu les précautions que son amants prend pour le rejoindre, c'est un secret._

 _[Photos de Laxus et Loki]_

 _C'est la nouvelle la plus cool, non ?! Le grand Laxus est en couple !_

 _J'espère ne pas avoir brisé trop de cœur, mesdemoiselles ! On se retrouve vite pour les secrets d'autres guildes !_

 _Jason_ **"**

oOo

Co… Comment ? C'est pas cool ! J'avais demandé à se que l'article soit anonyme ! Oh non….

C'était quoi cette explosion? Je me tourne lentement. Là, devant moi, se trouvent quelques uns des plus puissant et cool mages du pays. Orga, Erza, Sting et Laxus. Ils n'ont pas l'air contents. Je suis mort.

Pas Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool !

oOo

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, soit pour une commande, si vous m'en laissez une, soit pour Doranbalt, alias Mest (Je sais pas lequel de ses noms vous utilisez).**

 **À la prochaine ! Portez vous bien !**


	23. Mest

**Désolée. Je sais que je le dis souvent, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'avais l'idée et tout, mais je trouve que sa rend moins bien à l'écris, que dans ma tête. Vous me direz si c'est bien.**

 **Sinon, je vous annonce une nouvelle fanfic, d'ici la fin de la semaine, si je pense à poster, et un OS que je vais poster dans la soirée, mais pas dans ce recueil, parce qu'il est différent de ce que je fais ici.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Mest**

oOo

Vite, il faut que la trouve, que je la prévienne… Où est elle ? J'ai presque plus de magie… Mais si je ne préviens pas Lucy…

Là-bas ! Loki vient de retourner dans le monde esprit devant elle, elle ne doit presque plus avoir de magie non plus…. Je dois lui dire. Je me téléporte.

-Lucy ! Natsu….

Où suis-je ?

oOo

Un univers bleu et violet, traversé par une route sans fin s'étend devant moi. Impossible de me téléporter. J'ignore complément où je suis. Je peux même être mort.

Mort ? Je me suis juste téléporter. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de magie, mais celle qui me restait aurait du être suffisante pour une courte téléportation….

Mais, si je suis mort, est-ce le Paradis ?

oOo

 _Deux jours plus tard_

oOo

Je veux savoir où je suis. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'est ce monde. Je ne ressens ni la faim, ni la fatigue. le Paradis ? Non. Il n'y a rien. Ou plutôt des rires, lointain. Je dois être en Enfer.

Je ne vois pas se que pourrait être d'autre cet endroit. Il n'y a rien, sinon l'ennui et ces rires lointain, comme si j'étais à jamais écarté de la joie.

oOo

 _Trois jours encore après_

oOo

Je tourne en rond. Je suis passé ici hier. Je me souviens de cet étoile, j'ai voulu la goûter. Mais elle est inaccessible.

À ! voilà la croisé des chemins. Hier, ou étais-ce avant hier ? Si je sus passé ici hier, c'était hier. Donc j'ai pris le chemin de droite. Il semble aller vers un endroit plus lumineux. Mais non. Je suis revenu à mon point de départ.

Le chemin de gauche est vraiment sombre. Mais si cet endroits est l'Enfer, alors peut être dois-je aller dans cette direction. Oui, et en plus, je veux savoir pourquoi cet endroit est plus sombre !

oOo

-T'es qui ? Le repas ? Un esprit ?

Je crois que je deviens fou. Un immense serpent noir me parle. Je veux savoir si je le suis, où si c'est le gardien des Enfers.

-Un humain qui s'est perdu en Enfers. Et vous ?

-Je suis Ophiuchus, treizième porte du Zodiaque, la plus puissante… et la plus oublié. Tellement oublié que mon maître ne m'appelle jamais, et que je suis obligé de m'ennuyer seule ici, dans un zone morte du…..

-LÉOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Le cri résonna pendant de longue minutes.

-C'était quoi ce cri ?!

-Visiblement, le Roi a découvert quelque chose sur Léo. Il a du faire une bêtise. Encore.

Le Roi ? Léo… Loki ? Et le serpent a dit qu'il était une porte du Zodiaque…. Je suis dans le monde des esprits ?!

-Effectivement.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'ai parlé à haute voix. Mais….

-Si je me dirige vers l'origine de ce cri, je tomberais sur les autres esprits célestes ?

-Oui.

-Et il pourront prévenir quelqu'un que je suis ici.

-Sans doute. Vu que moi, personne ne m'appelle jamais, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

-Alors, j'y vais !

-Je t'accompagne, ou tu va te perdre. Et puis, sa me feras une petite distraction.

oOo

 _? jours de voyages plus tard_

oOo

Je crois qu'on tourne en rond. Le serpent n'arrive pas mieux à s'orienter que moi. En revanche, je ne m'ennuie pas, vu qu'il, ou elle, j'en sais rien, faudrait peut être que je me renseigne. Donc je me disais que… ah oui ! Le serpent me raconte se vie. Je vais la connaître par cœur. Et vu qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir….

-Dites vous êtes un mâle ou une femelle ?

-Femelle, pourquoi ?

-Je me posais la question. Dite, ça fais combien de temps qu'on marche ? Enfin, que je marche, puisque vous… euh… rampez….

-Oh, mais n'ai pas peur de le dire. Euh… Un peu plus de quarante jours, je crois. Nan, quarante-trois.

Je suis coincé ici depuis 48 jours ? La guerre doit être finie, en bas. J'espère qu'ils ont trouvé une solution pour retransformer Natsu en humain. Sinon, Fiore sera à feu et a sang. Ou juste détruite, et je suis le seul humain encore en vie.

Quel est ce portail ? Il est magnifique.

-On est arrivé.

-Quoi, on est arrivé ?! Enfin !

-Tiens ? Ophiuchus ? Tu fous quoi ici ?

-J'accompagne cet humain qui s'est perdu dans le monde des esprits.

-Et, mais tu es… euh…

-Mest.

-Dis Léo, pourquoi tu t'es fait engueuler, il y a un mois, environ ?

Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai. Je me posai aussi la question.

-J'ai un copain. Humain.

-Ok, j'ai compris. Le mot discrétion, tu connais ?

-C'est ma autre si un stupide reporter humain nous a surpris ?

Mais, ça ne s'est produit que quelques jour après mon arrivée ici non ?

-Les combats se sont finis rapidement, non ? Parce que si un reporter n'avait que ça à faire….

-Les combats ? Contre qui ?

-Contre Alvarez.

-Combien de temps est tu resté ici ?

-48 jours, je crois.

-12 ans.

Quoi ?

-Je te ramène.

Il m'attrapa, et l'univers violet et bleu dans lequel je vivais depuis 48 jours disparu. À la place, se trouvait la salle principale de Fairy Tail. Une bagarre générale était en cours. Si j'ai vraiment passé 48 jours…. Non, 12 ans. Si j'ai vraiment passé 12 ans dans le monde des esprit, il est rassurant de voir que rien n'a changé ici.

-Loki ? Tu fais quoi ici ? Laxus n'est pas là, désolée. Dis, je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de quitter le monde des esprit, sauf si je t'appelle ou pour une extrême urgence.

-Dommage. Sinon, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Regarde avec qui Ophiuchus est arrivée se matin.

Lucy n'avait pas tellement changée. Mais le temps était passé, c'est sur. Elle faisait plus mure, et ses vêtement était plus longs. Je veux savoir se qui à changé d'autre.

En attendant, elle me regarde, l'air incertain.

-Mais… Tu…. Tu es Mest !

-Oui.

-Tu étais dans le monde des esprits ? Mais comment as tu pu y aller ?

-Je sais pas. Je voulais te prévenir que Natsu était devenu un démon. J'ai vu Loki retourné dans le monde des esprits juste devant toi, à l'endroit que j'ai choisi pour me téléporter. Et je me suis retrouvé dans le monde des esprits, sans la possibilité de me téléporter.

-Tu as du te retrouver en périphérie du monde des esprits, une zone où il n'y que Ophiuchus qui y vas. Quant à ta faculté de e déplacer librement dans le monde des esprits, sa doit venir de ton pouvoir de téléportation.

-Et pour ce qui est de ton arrivée dans le monde des esprits, continua Lucy, la porte de Loki n'était pas complètement refermée. Tu as du t'y engouffré involontairement.

oOo

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

oOo

Je n'arrive pas y faire. Cette guilde est si semblable et si différente de celle d'y a 48 jours. Non, 12 ans. Je n'arrive pas y faire.

Le plus inimaginable est la mort de Natsu. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. C'était sa ou garder Zeref en vie. Disons plutôt que Natsu ne leur à pas laisser le choix.

C'est très étrange de voir Sting avec la marque de Fairy Tail. Encore plus de savoir qu'il est marié à Levy et qu'ils ont des enfants.

L'absence de Makarov est le pire. Il est mort de sa belle mort il y a environ quatre ans. Laxus est le nouveau maître. Et il sort avec Loki. Quand il arrive à s'échapper du monde des esprit.

-Mest ? C'est toi ?

Je me retourne et vois une jeune femme au long chevaux bleus foncés et au grands yeux bruns.

-Oui…. Euh…

-Wendy. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Me répond elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

-Non, c'est que sur le coup je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Elle est devenu magnifique.

-On m'a raconté se qu'il t'es arrivé. C'est horrible d'apprendre que des années de ta vie ont disparu.

-Oui.

Alors qu'on discute, l'amitié qui nous liait revient rapidement. Et peut-être plus encore.

oOo

 **Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Parce que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, comme je vous l'ais dit au début.**

 **Si vous avez une commande, par la même occasion.**

 **je pense faire une petit pose sur ce recueil, sauf en cas de commande. Je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration, et je dois prendre de l'avance sur ma nouvelle fanfic.**

 **Mais, je ne l'abandonne pas !**

 **À bientôt, j'espère, que se soit ici, sur mes autres écrits, ou peut être sous les votre !**


End file.
